Blood Destiny
by dsbarnabasfan
Summary: Since this is the sequel to Kindred Spirits, it would be best to read that story before Blood Destiny. Vampire & slayer reunite with the Collins' family to complete the blood destiny.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Months ago, vampire met slayer, and united. Now they set out on a journey to discover what their future together will be. The adventure for Barnabas Collins and his mysterious companion, Maeve 'Smyth', continues as they leave the Midwest destination unknown, at least to Barnabas. His future, it seems, lies in her hands.

In another part of the world, a young woman is about to embark on an adventure of her own. As she takes to the sky, she will rediscover her past and learn her nightmares were more than just childhood fears. No path is straight and narrow but some do lead strangers to their destinies.

In_ "Blood Destiny"_, strangers will learn their destinies lie deep within.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

**_1973 – Collinsport Hospital, 3 a.m._**

A woman dressed in a white nurse's uniform quietly strolled into Room 325. Every night, for the past three months, the nurse attended to the patient assigned to this private room.

Stepping over to the bed of the sleeping patient, she checked the monitors and looked at the clipboard used by the doctors. She glanced over her shoulder towards the doorway and noticed no one passing by at this early morning hour. The fewer people around meant she can do what she had to without being disturbed. Affectionately, she looked down at the bed and leaned over to touch the patient's face. As the nurse made the patient comfortable, the patient woke up.

"Hello," the nurse whispered. The patient weakly smiled and held up a hand. The nurse took the hand and they exchanged loving tender looks. Too weak to talk, the patient looked over at the side table and motioned to the nurse to open the drawer.

The nurse went over to the table and gazed into the drawer. She retrieved several sheets of paper written by the patient. Examining the contents of the notes, she nodded to the patient in acknowledgement.

"It will be done as you requested," the nurse said to the patient.

**_2003 – On a Midwest highway at 3 a.m._**

After driving for hours, her eyes started to burn from staring into the oncoming headlights coming straight at her on the other side of the highway. Looking over to the right, she saw her passenger looking out into the blackness. She thought about asking him to drive for a while. Why not, his eyesight was keener then hers.

"You want to drive for a while?" she asked.

He looked at her and chuckled. "Are you sure you want me to drive?" He knew his driving skills have not improved over the last month since she had been training him.

"Well," she hesitated, "If you don't want to drive, we need to stop so I can rest my eyes. I am feeling quite tired."

"Good," relieved not to take the wheel, "let's stop at the next truck stop so we can have some coffee," he offered. He had been feeling a familiar urge, and she knew it, as she gave him a suspicious look. He smiles at her, impressed with how she always knew when he needed 'it'.

"Be careful, Barnabas," she warned him.

"I know, Maeve," he sighed, "I have not killed anyone for months and I always wipe their memories clean." This had become so complicated since she had come into his life. He loved her and didn't wish to be without her, however, he was getting tired of all the complexities that go with trying to be so careful.

They arrived at a truck stop about fifteen minutes later. As they sat in the parking lot, they watched truckers climb out of their big rigs to fill their tanks and then stroll over to the restaurant or bar. Over to the left of the service station was a small restaurant with a few night travelers resting and eating. A bar just to the left of the restaurant had its music blaring, and lights flashing on the marquee as seedy patrons came and went.

"I'll go over there," Barnabas nodded towards the bar, "while you get some coffee." He looked into Maeve's concerned eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." He got out of the car and strolled to the bar. Exiting the car at the same time as Barnabas, Maeve watched him as she slowly stepped up to the restaurant door. While traveling with Barnabas, she had learned to keep her eyes open and her equipment handy. Patting her jacket pocket and feeling the necessary apparatus, she walked in to order coffee.

Barnabas approached the bar slowly just in time to watch a burly man mistreat the woman with him. "I told you NO," the stout man yelled slapping the fragile woman across the face. "Now get in the car while I get us a bottle to go." He pushed the woman towards a SUV making her fall. He laughed as he entered the bar and disappeared. Getting off the ground, the woman stammered towards the vehicle. Barnabas approached the woman and gently touched her shoulders, frightening her.

"I'm sorry to frighten you miss, but are you ok?" Barnabas asked. He saw tears in her bloodshot eyes. When he focused on her long neck, his lust started to heighten.

"No, that bastard makes me so sick," she coughed into her hands and a little blood dripped from her nose. "I'm ill and he prefers liquor over me goin' to the hospital."

"Let me take a look," Barnabas said, lifting her head to look at her face. "Come with me. I can help you." He led her between two trucks so they were out of the light. Before she could protest, his two incisors elongated and he bit her on the neck. Already too weak to fight him, the woman submitted to his will. After a few minutes, Barnabas released his hold on her and looks into her eyes. "Listen to me very careful. First, cover your neck." She did as commanded. "Now, go back to your vehicle and wait from your friend. I promise you everything will be different when he returns." She looked into Barnabas' mesmerizing brown eyes and nodded. He let her go and she walked away from him. Barnabas disappeared.

In the bar, the man was drinking his last beer. After demanding a bottle to go and paying the bartender, he stomped off into the men's room for a few minutes, unaware of what awaited him. As the man stood in front of a urinal, Barnabas walked in. The door mysteriously locked behind him. As he strolled over to the sink to wash his hands, Barnabas sensed the man finishing up and tramping toward the sink. Stepping away from the sink, Barnabas stood behind the man waiting and staring. The man abruptly turned around.

"Whatcha looking at, asshole?" the tipsy man growled and shoved a finger into Barnabas' shoulder causing him to take one-step backwards. The man froze once his eyes lock onto Barnabas' gaze. As he approached the frozen man, Barnabas opened his mouth and the man's eerie expression changed into a placid stare as blood left his body.

After getting his fill, Barnabas woke up the man. "Listen to me careful," he snarled in a reverberating tone. "You will follow my instructions but you will not remember what has happened to you. Do you understand?" The man nodded. "You will leave this bar, take your woman home and nurse her to health. When you see the marks on her neck as on your own, you will remember my words ONLY. You will treat your woman with loving care and forget this night ever happened." Barnabas led the man into one of the stalls and sat him on the commode. "As soon as that door closes, you will wake up and forget you ever saw me." Barnabas quickly left the men room, disappeared and rematerialized outside in the parking lot.

A minute later, the man walked outside and turned his coat lapel up over his neck. Barnabas purposely walked in front of him. The man acted as if he did not see Barnabas and proceeded to his vehicle. As Barnabas watched the SUV drive away, he returned to Maeve's car. She was waiting for him.

"Well, I see that went smoothly," Maeve said satisfied.

"Oh, that. Yes it did," Barnabas said as he stared at her, realizing she knew what transpired. Ever since their psyches merged months earlier, they had been able to keep track of each other's every move.

"Where are we going now?" he asked changing the subject. Impulsively, Barnabas climbed into the driver's seat and Maeve sat in the passenger's seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"Maine."

Barnabas shot her a cautionary look.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

**_2003 – London, England at 08 GMT_**

Standing on the busy corner of Piccadilly Place waiting for a cab, an attractive young woman looked down at her bags sitting on the nearby curb. The bags had address labels with the initials, M.B.C. and Collinsport, Maine. She knew these were her real initials but unable to remember her birth name. She could only remember fragments of her childhood and the woman who raised her for the first five years of her life. The woman she called "Mommy" was not her biological mother. She tried to remember what "Mommy" called her, something beginning with the letter M. When she was old enough, she changed it to Max, short for Maxine. Memory fragments of her childhood mixed with her dreams left Max very confused about her early years. She didn't know if half the things she saw, as a toddler, were real or fantasy. Some of her childhood dreams still haunt her to this day.

Max could only remember fragments of "Mommy's" physical appearance as a tall, pretty, and a very protective figure. "Mommy" said she knew Max's real mother, would someday tell Max about her, but that day never came. One happy day when Max was just five, "Mommy" enrolled her in a foster home. Then "Mommy" told Max she was going to look for her father and as soon as she found him, she would bring him back to meet his little girl. "Mommy" never came back.

Over the years, Max became very accustom to the foster home and enjoyed all the teachers and administrators. Finding adoptive parents was another story. Max was prone to dreams that frightened her so much, she would act up and become uncontrollable. The potential parents always sent her back after the terrible nightmares scared everyone to death. After a while, the home couldn't find anyone who wanted to adopt a child with emotional problems, they called it. Max stayed at the foster home until she was 18 years old. When she was old enough to leave on her own, she turned her life into a series of mini adventures, traveled around the world, and took odd jobs in various countries. Since inheriting a bank account with a large sum of money, Max didn't need to work. An unknown source had been filling her account with currency ever since she was small, which now took care of all her needs. "Mommy" left instructions with the foster home that when Max became of age, her inheritance would be hers.

Looking at her bags, she asked herself if she forgot anything. She tried to recall the items she packed last night, her clothes, toiletries, shoes, money, driver's license, and her mother's possessions. Those were the only items she had of her biological mother and she treasured them. "Mommy" gave Max a small decorative box that contained some papers, a photo and a diary. She packed it away in her carry-on bag and planned to look them over while on the flight back to the states. The few papers written in her mother's handwriting intrigued her, a photograph that puzzled her, and a diary that her mother kept notes in confused her but she suspected she would eventually understand it all, one day.

After a few minutes, a London Cab drove up and stopped right in front of her. As she got into the back seat, the driver asked her where she was going. "Heathrow Airport, please."

"Right away, but it's a ways, Miss. Might cost you a few pounds," he said looking back at her through the rearview mirror. Her gleaming brown eyes sparkled with dancing green lights mesmerized him.

"That's no problem," she said, with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," and the driver sped away down the city streets towards the motorway. The driver periodically stared in the rearview mirror at his attractive fare. Her reddish-brown hair glimmered when the sunlight hit it, her skin ivory smooth and her high cheekbones complimented her beautiful greenish-brown eyes. As the cab accelerated onto the motorway, Max looked out the window unaware of the scenery. They past the Buckingham Place Gardens and Hyde Park, however, she was deep in thought about the new adventure she was embarking upon. Her excitement grew as she thought about her visit to the state of Maine as the cab past Osterley Park and turned onto Bath Road towards the airport. Since she tended to get restless staying in one place too long, going to Collinsport, Maine had added some excitement to her life. Thoughts about her pending visit to the place her mother lived ran through her head as the cab drove into the terminal area of Heathrow Airport.

Since September 11, 2001, many travelers were getting to the airport earlier to get through the heighten security. The cab slowed just in time for Max to realize she had arrived at the airport. After paying the cab driver, Max walked up to the curbside check-in, handed the skycap her itinerary and her driver's license.

"Welcome to Heathrow Airport," the skycap said, "Ms. Maxine Calhoun," as he read her license. "You are from the states," he said, looking up into her soft eyes beaming back at him. "Have any strangers handled your luggage without your permission?" he asked, a little flustered by her beauty and enthusiasm.

She watched the handsome skycap and smiled, "No, no one has touched my bags except you and I." They both laughed.

"That's good. We cannot be too cautious, you understand," he flirted. As he bent down to pick up a bag she was handing him, he touched her hand and an electrical shock passed between them. That surprised them both. Taking her bags and placing airline identification strips on each, he added them on a large cart. "Here are your boarding ticket and papers, miss. Your gate is B12, have a nice flight, Miss Calhoun, and enjoy your stay in the States."

"Thank you," she replied taking her boarding pass and license. As she walked into the terminal building, she observed hundreds of travelers scurrying around with their luggage and boarding passes as they passed through security checkpoints. Time passed quickly as she went through all the questions at each security point. When she finally arrived at gate B12, she looked at the schedule and read that her flight departed almost immediately. She heard the final boarding call over the loudspeaker.

"**_Final boarding call for Flight 325, destination New York City. Please board now. Thank you."_**

Max handed her boarding pass to the ticket agent and followed the walkway to the plane. As she finally took her seat on the B777, Max stored her carry-on under the seat in front of her and buckled her seatbelt. Since she was a seasoned traveler, she ignored the pre-flight instructions. After the plane took off and the flight attendants finished their safety demonstrations, Max settled in for a long nap.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

They ran into their motel room just before the sun rose over the horizon. Maeve quickly shut the heavy drapes to keep any sunrays from coming into the room. She turned toward Barnabas and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs about his waist. He held her tight, felt her rapid heartbeat against his chest and the blood rushing through her veins.

Kissing his face and neck, she said excitedly, "Now we can relax and have fun."

"Slow down, my dear," Barnabas mocked a frown, although he didn't try to stop her from showering him with passionate kisses. Her forcefulness knocked him over onto the bed, and immediately the room fell quiet. The only audible sounds were heavy breathing and slight humming from the fluorescent lights. Because they had become very comfortable with each other over the past few months, Maeve no longer kept her "tools" close-at-hand.

As he gently touched her neck, Barnabas quietly and softly sunk his fangs into her smooth delicate skin. By now, he knew this otherwise dangerous act would not endanger her. In fact, it stimulated both of them with enormous pleasures. As Barnabas sucked her neck taking in its precious treasure, which her body quickly replenished, Maeve slowly kissed his neck as she caressed his manhood. As they thrust their bodies together, short outbursts of enthusiastic groans escaped through the thin walls of the room. One thing surprised her, the more they made love, the more his body responded like a living human being instead of the undead.

During one of their breaks, Maeve whispered, "Barnabas?"

"Yes," Barnabas replied dreamily.

"I must work after sundown."

"Here, in this town?"

"Yes, I must find and destroy it." She couldn't give 'them' names, so she called them "It" to differentiate them from her lover. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course," he said turning his head towards her, "And I will help you." Her responsibility as a vampire slayer was the reason they met in the first place. He always enjoyed watching her in action and he attained titillating sensations from her exuberant energy. Their amorous lovemaking continued for a few more hours before they finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was a moonlit night as Barnabas strolled through the woods. Seeing a figure walking away from him, Barnabas followed as the person walked into the shadows of the trees. As he quickened his pace, he smelled a pleasurable fragrance. This increased his desire to meet this individual but unbeknownst to him, an observer stood quietly out of view. Shortly, Barnabas stood behind the person and was about to place his hand on a shoulder. Instead, the person swiftly turned around to face him. As they stood in the shadows, the only distinguishing characteristic he could see was shining green eyes. The figure turned to flee when he calls out.

"Wait, don't go. Who are you?"

He grabbed an arm to restrain the stranger, who only growled at him. Trying to break loose of Barnabas' grasp, the figure moved backward. Barnabas kept pace, holding the arm, feeling a strong resistance. They moved out into the open where the moonlight shined upon them. Barnabas was shocked when he saw it was a woman. Unable to see her face clearly, he did see her fangs and heard her hissing. Both growled at each other, engaging in a ferocious battle, like creatures of the night fighting over food. During the commotion, a third figure came into the light and stood watching the two fighting. Seeing the observer first, the female vampire swiftly turned her attention to attack the bystander. Barnabas noticed the person was a young girl of about 10 years old.

"NO," Barnabas screamed and caught the vampire in midstream. The young girl screamed but stood frozen in place. Barnabas forcefully threw the female creature against a tree. She hit the tree with such force that she disintegrated into dust. Briefly inspected the tree, Barnabas saw a wood spike sticking out of the truck, at heart level. Quickly he turned around and stared at the young girl. He didn't recognize her but sensed her fear. He stepped closer, but she recoiled from him as she stepped backwards.

"What's your name," he barked at her more forcefully then he intended.

"NO, stay away from me," she screamed and ran away.

"No, don't go," Barnabas screamed after her, "I just want to talk to you." He chased her into the thicket, loosing sight of her.

* * *

"Barnabas, wake up," a familiar voice called out. Barnabas quickly sat up in bed and found Maeve sitting next to him, watching him intently.

"Were you there?" he asked urgently. He knew that they shared a connection more powerful then he understood. Since engaging in the 'game' months earlier and bonding through their lovemaking, they occasionally shared dreams. Most of the time, they were her prophetic dreams, warning them of upcoming vampire attacks.

"Yes."

"Did you see that girl?" Barnabas spoke rapidly still excited by the experience.

"I saw the female vampire and believe she's the one we are after tonight."

"No not her!" Barnabas jumped out of bed and looked at the motel clock. It was dusk. "The young girl, did you see her?"

"Barnabas, calm down. Sometimes we share dreams but we don't always see the same things. Tell me about the young girl you saw," Maeve said, genuinely interested. She got up and started to dress appropriately for the hunt. As they both got dressed, Barnabas explained the events he experienced in the dream with the female vampire and the young girl.

"She was beautiful, with flaming red hair and brown eyes with green luster. It was as though she could see right through me. I felt as though she knew me and was frightened not because of what I am, but for some other reason." Barnabas paced around the room as if an excitable bee trapped in a jar.

"BARNABAS! Stop pacing. We will be out of here in a few minutes. Then we can hunt that female you dreamt about."

"What about that girl? Will she be there too, maybe as a victim of the vampire?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Let's hurry then, and we will find out. If the child is there, we will protect her." Maeve confidently moved towards the door, picking up her bag full of equipment such as stakes, holy water and a bowie knife. Her thought was also on the young girl, knowing the child had an important significance to both of them.


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

It stood high on a hill overlooking the ocean. The estate spread out for miles in all directions, encompassing several cottages, stables, woods and another huge older mansion. She had never seen anything so beautiful as the area she looked down upon as her awareness moved above the treetops.

The feeling of flying around a new area was a blissful experience. As her awareness reached the ground, she noticed her body coming into view as she approached the older mansion on the estate.

Max walked up to the huge double doors and used the lion head knocker several times to no avail. All of a sudden, the door mysteriously opened with no one there. Max walked into the foyer and observed stairs to the right and a drawing room to the left. Compelled to go forward, she came upon a door with bars. Looking through the bars, Max noticed stairs going down. Then the door mysteriously opened and she felt obliged to enter. After going down the steps to the cellar, the door behind her slammed shut. For the first time since entering the house, she felt frightened. She did not want to go any further but some unknown force kept urging her to go on. When she reached the basement, Max found the room empty. Several bricked up archways made up one wall. She felt like she had been here before, possibly in her childhood dreams.

A wind started to blow around her. She looked around and saw an open archway hidden behind a wall. Maybe the wind was coming from down this passageway, she thought. Still suspicious, she wanted to run out of the house, however, the mysterious force continued to urge her through the cold, dark passage leading to an unknown destination. As she started down the passage, she immediately found herself on a beach. Surprised at her predicament, she walked to the water's edge. Looking behind her, Max saw enormous cliffs and heard the wind howling through its crevasses.

The sun's warm rays reduced her jitters and the ocean waves sang rhythmically in her ears. In her peripheral view, she noticed a figure off in the distance. Her curiosity caused her to turn and head in that direction. As she approached the area where the figure stood, the sun seemed to change into the moon and air turned cold. Ahead of her was a grove so she moved slowly as she approached. As she peeked around a tree, beyond a clearing two dark figures were standing face to face. Dogs howled in the distance and Max observed a ferocious battle between the two figures. She felt too frighten to move. A smaller figure approached the clearing and stood there watching the fight. As the moonlight shined upon the smaller figure, Max saw a young girl. Shocked, she watched in horror when all of a sudden, Max's spirit jumped into the young girl's body and now she stood before the commotion unable to move as she watched the two creatures fight.

All of a sudden, the two angry figures stopped fighting, and a pair of green eyes glared back at her. The other pair of penetrating brown eyes stared at her but seemed confused. As the one with green eyes quickly leaped through the air at her, the other creature stuck out at its enemy and plunged it into a huge tree. The green-eyed creature hit the tree with great force and disappeared. Max, in the girl's body, tried to run but she couldn't. The wind and dogs were howling and the other creature started to advance in her direction.

"NO, stay away from me," she screamed as loud as she can. Finally able to move, she turned to run away, full of adrenalin, her heart raced faster than her feet could carry her. Behind her, Max heard a man's voice scream at her.

"NO, don't go! I want . . ."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she screamed out.

* * *

"Miss, miss, wake up!" the flight attendant exclaimed as she shook Max out of her deep sleep.

"What?" Max jerked awake. "What, what is it?" she asked, confused.

"I'm so sorry to awaken you but you were yelling so loud, the other passengers were worried about you. Are you ok?" the concerned woman asked.

"Yes," Max took a deep breath, glad her nightmare was over. "Yes, I'm fine. May I have a drink of water, please?"

"Yes, right away," the flight attendant replied as she started to walk to the front of the plane. "I'll be right back."

Max looked around and noticed some of her neighboring passengers looking at her. She smiled at them to assure them she was ok. They nodded and went back to their own business. The flight attendant returned with ice water and handed it to Max.

"Excuse me. How much longer before we get to New York?" Max inquired.

"New York, Miss? Oh, we have already landed and left New York. We are now enroute to Bangor Maine."

"What?"

"Oh yes, we didn't have the heart to wake you when we landed. We checked your itinerary and noticed your connecting flight was to Bangor. We will be landing in about an hour. We saved your meal if you would like it now."

"Oh yes, please, I am very hungry," Max replied thankful to get something to eat.

As the flight attendant left to retrieve her dinner, Max was astonished to think she had been asleep for so long. She remembered having nightmares as a child, lasted all night, when the employees at the foster home were unable to wake her. She would only awaken when the dream ended. Was this nightmare induced by her mother's papers, she wondered, having read them before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

Looking out of the huge bay windows, David Collins reminisced about his life in Collinwood. His obligation to the family and businesses still held him within the confines of this mysterious mansion. He remembered exploring all of the corridors and rooms in the great house as a boy and wished that exuberance would return. He was the only child who lived in Collinwood except for the occasional guest like Amy Jennings or Hallie Stokes.

Carolyn, his cousin, remarried in early 1972 and left with her second husband, Carl, to live in Bangor. In 1973, Carl got deathly sick from a contagious flu epidemic that was spreading over the region. He died and Carolyn returned to Collinwood. David's dad, Roger, needed a tutor for David so Carolyn volunteered until he was 18 years old. Unfortunately, Aunt Elizabeth and Dr. Julia Hoffman were also sick the same year and admitted to the Collinsport Hospital. Aunt Elizabeth eventually came home. In 1980, she passed away due to heart failure. David called it old age.

David remembered very little about Julia's condition. He heard from his dad that she had cancer. One day, he visited her at the hospital and remembered she looked terrible. She was so scrawny but her stomach was bloated. Worried about her, David asked her attending nurse and she said it was a complicated situation but nothing to worry about. He had a hard time believing it, however, what did he know? He was only sixteen and she was the nurse.

During that year, his only reprieve was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, Laura, who he fancied. She was tall, had auburn hair, green eyes and a smile that made him melt. They spent many hours together and lost their virginity in one the David's favorite places, the Old House. His teen antics drove the family crazy. Since Barnabas, his cousin from England, was grieving over Julia's condition, David was able to sneak into the Old House and impress lovely Laura. Due to their indiscretion, she became pregnant. This news did not please either family and they were quick to hide it from the public.

Secretively, David saw Laura during her pregnancy. He wanted to marry her but both families were against two sixteen-year-olds getting married. During the delivery of the child, Laura developed complications. The cause of death was by hemorrhaging during delivery but the infant survived. Right after the funeral, Laura's family moved unexpectedly. David asked but never found out what happened to the baby.

In 1975, at age 18, David eagerly enrolled in college for four years and then the Air Force for another four years. After his discharge from the Air Force, Roger Collins asked his son to return to Collinwood to help with the family business. Begrudgingly, David returned with the agreement he would have full control over business decisions.

David had been in control for over two decades.

* * *

The century-old grandfather clock chimed twelve times. David walked out of the drawing room to look at the grand clock when a knock on the front door echoed within the empty foyer. As David opened the double doors, he faced a beautiful brunette woman with large brownish-green dazzling eyes. Her smile radiated across her milky soft skin. Guessing she was about 30 years old, he smiled back.

"Hello, can I help you?" David asked, thinking about how he would like to touch her check.

"Hello, my name is Max Calhoun," Max replied holding out her hand. David shook her hand and asked her to come in. "Thank you."

"How can I help you, Ms. Calhoun?"

"I'm looking for the master of the house. Is he in?" Max looked at this attractive man, adoring his sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She examined his well-developed stature with admiration.

"I am master of Collinwood, Ms. Calhoun."

"Please call me Max, Mr. Collins"

"Ok, call me David," he smiled. "Would you like to step into the drawing room and make yourself comfortable? Then you can tell me why you have come to see me." David led Max into the drawing room and offered her a seat. She walked over to the sofa near the fireplace, sat down and stared into the fire. While she was lost in thought, David walked over to the fireplace and used a poker to stir the logs. He looked into Max's face and smiled. "So, Max, what can I do for you?"

Max had a few amorous ideas but she didn't share them. Instead, she said, "I have come to ask for a job, Mr. Collins." Seeing him frown, she apologized, "David, sorry. It is hard for me to call a potential employer by his first name. Please forgive me."

"Not at all, you will get use to it, I assure you." Quickly changing the subject, "What sort of job are you inquiring about, Max?"

"Anything you have, actually. You see, I am a writer." Max took a moment before continuing, while David sighed. He remembered the last person who claimed to be a "writer". In 1967, Julia Hoffman arrived at Collinwood claiming to be a historian requesting permission to do research on the Collins' history. At that time, his Aunt Elizabeth was mistress and she welcomed Julia warmly. He always thought it was strange that Julia stayed as a guest, never produced a book but got very chummy with the family, especially Barnabas. David looked suspiciously at Max. She noticed his change in demeanor immediately.

"I apologize if I have offended you Mr. Collins," Max formally addressed him. "I am not looking for a handout. I've come seeking employment and in my spare time, I plan to write." She stood up and got ready to depart. "I have not come to beg and if my presence offends you, I shall leave." Max started for the drawing room doors when David cleared his throat.

"Please, Max, don't leave." She had spunk and tenacity, qualities he admired. "You have not offended me and if I gave you that impression, I am the one who should apologize." Max looked into David's eyes and inwardly smiled. She didn't want to go but she did not want to appear as a freeloader. "Please, won't you have lunch with me? We can talk about employment and your qualifications. There is a wonderful restaurant near the harbor featuring exquisite seafood lunches. You will be my guest."

"That would be lovely. I must go to my hotel room first and freshen up."

"Oh Ms. Calhoun," David said then corrected himself, "I mean Max, I would be honored if you would stay here, in Collinwood." David offered. Seeing her expression, he added, "We have so many rooms which are unoccupied for a modest fee, of course. It is perfectly safe and you may even get inspired to write." Max acted as if she was considering it, however, in reality she hoped for this opportunity to explore this place. Here was a dashing man and a beautiful mansion that had been in her dreams for years.

"Why, Mr. Collins, I mean David, your offer is truly unexpected. Do you mind if I consider it over lunch?"

"Not at all, Max. If you would wait here, I have to go upstairs for something. Make yourself at home. Help yourself to a drink and I will be right back." David exited the drawing room and ran up the stairs, skipping several steps at a time. As Max watched him go upstairs, she looked around the drawing room and admired the beautiful tapestries, antique furniture and portraits. She wondered if her mother ever entered these rooms or knew the Collins. They were the most wealth family in the area. She found out in town that the Collins' owned the cannery, the publishing house, and a newspaper.

Their name was practically on everything.


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Barnabas stood under a street lamp wondering when the female vampire would show up. Using his internal radar to scope out the area, he felt the presence of several hookers loitering a block away. They already made their move on him but he politely rejected them. The street was very quiet and he wondered if this is an appropriate place to appear vulnerable to a vampire on the prowl. He did not have long to wait. He felt a presence approaching from behind. He withdrew his probing so she would not discover his true intentions. 'Where was Maeve?' Barnabas wondered, looking around.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice rang out behind him.

Barnabas turned around and came face-to-face a woman who resembled Angelique. She had long blonde hair, large green eyes and slender body but she wore very few clothes. He remembered approaching prostitutes at the harbor in Collinsport back in the eighteenth century they never dressed like this. Today, a man didn't have to use his imagination. He realized this form of dress was also very effective in getting the attention of a potential target. He admired her style. "Yes, may I help you," he asked.

"Are you waiting for anyone, sir?" she asked politely. Her aroma bored into his awareness and stimulated his animal instincts. He repressed his impulse to attack but his body reacted nonetheless. She noticed and approached seductively.

"No, not really," he smiled.

"Good, maybe you'd like to spend some time with me. I can offer you a night you will never forget." She walked up to Barnabas and rubbed her chest against his. Her lips were inches away from his neck and her breathing was loud and quick. He stiffened to her touch and he looked down at her neck. What would happen if two vampires bit each other, he wondered. This was very arousing and he tried to keep himself from reacting too quickly. Where is Maeve? How far should he go with this, he wondered as his attention diverted to her advances.

"You offer me a great deal. How would I ever be able to repay you?" He asked, attempting to stall as long as possible.

"Oh, you'll find out, love. Let's go somewhere more private." She took his hand and led him towards an alley. Looking down the dark narrow passage, she said, "This will do." Excited, Barnabas grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him. "Aren't you the eager one? Strong too, I like that in a man," she applauded his willingness. As they walked down the alley, Barnabas did not dare send a message to Maeve telling her where he was going. This vampire would surely sense his "talents"and the surprise would be over.

* * *

Maeve strolled towards the street she planned to meet Barnabas as he waited for the female vampire. Deep in thought, she recalled some considerable changes occurring within her body, and possibly in his too. She suspected it all started when they first made love and continued every time they joined. Should she tell Barnabas about her suspicions? She hoped the 'Powers-to-be' would explain it to her, but only when they thought it was the right time. 

Maeve arrived at the corner Barnabas said he would stand waiting. As she looked around, she used her psychic abilities to search for him, found his presence and followed. As she draw neared to his position, she saw him duck down an alley with their target. As she followed, she felt Barnabas' excitement and she became aroused herself. She must stay close, observe as much as she could and be ready when it was necessary.

* * *

As they neared the end of the alley, the woman placed her back against the wall and pulled Barnabas to her. As their bodies willingly touched, she lifted up her short skirt and unzipped his pants. She had no underwear on and he was ready for her. How far will she go before she attacked, he wondered while he restricted his own animal urges. Having sex with her victims would subdue them enough for easy picking. His excitement caused him to lift her up into the air and insert himself forcefully into her. She was overjoyed and howled in response. Titillated beyond control, Barnabas slammed her against the wall, moving rhythmically with her howls. It was not long before he concluded his "business", at this point, she responded as he expected her to. He felt her fangs penetrating into his neck with percussion not unlike his own. He must act now before she realized what his purpose was for her. He could no longer wait for Maeve. The animal instinct kicked in and he inserted his fangs deep into her neck. 

The visions of her life before death and her present pursuits flashed into his consciousness and then she began to see his purpose for her. She released him and growled. Their standoff was just like Barnabas' dream, both of them snarling and growling at each other. Without further ado, she turned to flee but met with a stake in the heart. Barnabas was standing facing Maeve as the dust settles.

"Maeve!" Barnabas exclaimed, quickly zipping his pants. "W-Where have you been? I-I tried to resist her as long as I could, but. . ." Maeve held up a hand and shook her head. She knew everything that went on in the alley and appeared calm.

"Barnabas, you didn't have to explain," she said, knowing what he was thinking. "Your actions are understandable and exactly as I expected."

"Y-You wanted this to happen?" Barnabas asked, shocked.

"Not really, but I had to "see" to understand what was happening to us. As you joined with her, I shared your experience."

"What are you talking about, Maeve?" Barnabas grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. They connected psychically and he saw something he did not understand. "What has happened to you?" he snapped. "Tell me. Are you ok?" Barnabas felt his anxiety elevate before she had a chance to speak.

"Calm down, Barnabas. Nothing bad has happened but you are right, there are inner changes going on within both of us."

"What . . . what sort of changes?"

"Remember when we played the 'game', we held hands and you witnessed my mother's attack. That vampire released his infection into her bloodstream and it attacked my system before I was born. Because of this virus, I am what I am today. While it stayed dormant over the centuries, it mutated into something very different. Because of your vampirism, when you and I first made love, exchanging fluids, the virus reactivated itself in my blood system. As we continued to exchange our fluids, the mutated virus entered your system and now changes occur in you too."

Barnabas stared at her, not understanding any of it. "Maeve, what does this mean? Have you become a vampire?" He gasped.

"Not exactly, the changes are more within you!" She watched him very carefully.


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

Max looked at the clock near the bed. It read 1:00 a.m. She got up and walked to the window. Thinking about her last two weeks in Collinwood was keeping her awake.

After having lunch with David Collins that first day, Max accepted his invitation to live at Collinwood. He also hired her to work at the publishing house as a proofreader. Living in Collinwood had been a wonderful experience so far. According to Carolyn, Dr. Julia Hoffman occupied the room Max now lived in. She wanted to ask Carolyn more about the doctor but it would have to wait until later. Max had not been able to do any private exploring around the great estate because David had been showing her the grounds by horseback. Once they rode near the old Collins' Mansion now called the Old House. According to David, the original Barnabas Collins from 1795 acquired the house from his mother, Naomi, as a wedding present. To this day, the deed still belonged to his heirs.

As Max continued to look out of her bedroom window, she glanced up at the moon and felt calm again. Suddenly, she felt a breeze but the window appeared closed. Looking around the room, she sensed a presence and then she saw it. As the white figure floated several feet from the door, Max couldn't make out if it was a male or female. The ghost beckoned Max to follow. The spirit went through the door and disappeared. Max opened the door and surveyed the hallway. Seeing nothing in the corridor, she thought maybe she imagined the apparition and went back to bed.

The next morning was Saturday and Max woke up a little late. She had forgotten about last night as she dressed to go down for breakfast. Anita Johnson, the granddaughter of Sarah Johnson, the retired housekeeper, was preparing a majestic meal. During Max's stay at Collinwood, Anita had prepared all of the delicious meals. As Max strolled into the dining room, David was sitting at the head of the table with his father, Roger, on his right. Carolyn sat next to Roger in case he needed her assistance.

"Max, won't you come sit next to me?" David motioned to his left. "This seat has been reserved for you." Everyone smiled. As David stood up and pulled out the chair, Max sat down.

"Such a gentleman," both Carolyn and Roger giggled under their breath.

David heard but ignored the sarcasm as he sat down again. The table setting had all sorts of edibles, ranging from different fruit plates to pastries, eggs, meats, cereals, fresh-grounded coffee, tea, milk. It smelled heavenly. As they serve themselves, no one spoke for a while. Breaking the silence, Carolyn complimented the cook.

"Anita, this food is scrumptious," Carolyn remarked.

"Oh thank you, Miss Carolyn. My grandmother taught me everything I know and gave me the recipes for all the dishes I prepare," Anita replied.

"WHAT!" David looked at her shocked.

"Shhh, Mr. David, it's her recipes but I adjusted things to make it taste better," Anita said quietly and winked. Everyone roared with laughter. Max looked around the table not understanding their family joke. She looked at David's face as he laughed and noticed he seemed so familiar to her.

"Have you, Max?" Roger said, snapping Max out of her daydream.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins?" Max looked in the direction of the voice addressing her.

"I said you look very familiar to me. Have you ever worked in the Collinsport Hospital?" Roger repeated.

"No sir, I've only been in Collinsport for two weeks. I work at the publishing house for your son," Max answered respectfully.

"Father thinks everyone he sees looks familiar. Don't pay him any mind."

"David!" Roger shouted, "Don't be disrespectful. I am not out of my mind. Max does look familiar to me. I saw her years ago working at the hospital. It was the time Julia was admitted."

"Uncle Roger, that's impossible. That was 1973. Max can't be older than 25 or 30 years old," Carolyn mentioned wiping Roger's month with his napkin.

"Stop that!" Roger pushed Carolyn's hand away. "You are treating me like a child. I don't like it."

"Father," David patiently answered, "Max just got into town. If you saw someone in 1973 that looks like Max, it's just a coincidence." Max looked at Roger and suspected he knew something that could help her learn about her past. She made a mental note to talk to him privately. Maybe she could learn something from talking with him later.

After breakfast, David said, "Max, I have to cancel our plans for today. I recently received an urgent telegram to meet someone in Bangor. Can I take a rain check?" David asked.

"Certainly, David. Do you mind if I walk around on my own? I'd really like to stroll over to the Old House and explore the interior."

"No, go right ahead. If I get back early enough, I'll join you there," David unexpectedly bended over and kissed her on the lips. Then hurriedly, he walked out of the dining room before Max could react.

After riding with David around the estate, it was very easy for Max to find the Old House. She had been eager to explore the old mansion ever since she had her dream on the airplane. As she walked up to the front entrance, she noticed the double doors and lion head knocker. Just like my dream, she thought, I wonder what else will be the same.

As she opened the unlocked doors, she noticed the stairs to the right and a drawing room to the left. Walking into the drawing room and up to the fireplace, Max stared at the portrait above it. As she remembered the story from a few days ago, David told her about the two portraits of Barnabas Collins. Max understood and agreed with David's assessment of the two portraits; if it weren't for the period clothing, she'd think it was the same man.

* * *

"_The Old House was called the Collins' Mansion before Collinwood was built in 1795," David started the story. "Everyone lived there: the oldest brother Joshua and his wife Naomi, their two children, Barnabas and Sarah, Jeremiah, Joshua's younger brother and Abigail, their sister, all had rooms upstairs. Then, Millicent and Daniel Collins, cousins from New York, came to visit. They ended up staying and later Joshua adopted Daniel. Daniel is my direct ancestor. We have a history book with all the details if you'd like to read about it."_

"_Yes, that would be interesting," said Max._

"_Don't believe everything you read in it, though. My governess, Victoria Winters, told me some wild stories in my youth that makes me think some of my family history is lies." David shook his head. "Anyway, the portrait in the foyer at Collinwood is the original Barnabas Collins. The portrait over the fireplace in the Old House is his descendent, also named Barnabas Collins. He is from the English branch of the family after the original Barnabas moved to England in 1795. These two men look like they could be the same person," David explained. "The only difference is their clothes. I remember when Sam Evans, a local artist, painted that portrait at the Old House. He painted it for days, or I mean nights. Barnabas could only sit for Sam at night so Sam worked the strangest hours. I remember being very upset with my cousin, Barnabas."_

"_Why, David?" Max asked._

"_Because Barnabas removed my favorite portrait of Josette Collins, the wife of Jeremiah Collins, and moved it upstairs. I know this will sound childish, but I saw her several times in the Old House. She was a ghost and once I had a very long talk with her. The only person who ever believed me was my governess, Vicki. She had experiences with Josette's ghost too."_

_

* * *

_

All of a sudden, Max heard a door slam, bringing her back to the present. Looking around the room and noticing there were no doors to slam, she assumed the noise came from upstairs. Turning towards the stairs, Max saw it again. The ghost hovered near the staircase as Max walked towards it. The ghost floated upstairs, drawing Max along with it. Reaching the top landing, Max watched the ghost disappear behind a door on the right. As Max stood in front of that door, she debated whether to go in or not. She opened the door and saw a well-furnished room, set in the Victorian age. Entering the room, she saw its décor was step for a woman. As she surveyed the dressing table, Max heard another door slam. She ran out of the room and looked down the hallway. The ghost was floating in front of a room on the left side of the hall.

This ghost is giving me a tour of the house, Max thought. She wondered what she would find next. Opening the door, the decorations were of a child's room, twin bed, toys and stuffed animals next to a dollhouse. The fireplace was lite and a radio was playing a Beatle's song in the background. Someone is living in this room, she said to herself. As she started to enter the room, an unseen force blocked her. She stood in the doorway trying to step into the room, but she couldn't. As she watched, a little girl skipped towards the fireplace. Max gasped.

* * *

"_Mommy, come sit by the fire with me," the little girl said. She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes._

"_Ok, I'll sit here for a while until I have to go make lunch," a redheaded woman said, walking over to the chair near the fireplace. The woman sat down with her back to Max. "You know, Bree, Daddy will be here for lunch and I have to make it before he gets home."_

"_Ok, but I just want to play with my jacks for a while. I like it when you watch me," Bree said and sat on the wood floor. She took ten small jacks and a little red rubber ball out of her pocket. She gently threw the jacks on the hard wood floor and started tossing the ball into the air. As the ball dropped to the ground, the little girl picked up a jack and caught the ball._

"_See mommy, I did it," laughed the little girl._

"_Yes, Bree, I see, you are very good." The woman was reading and watching her daughter at the same time._

"_Ouch, mommy, I got a splinter in my finger," Bree started to cry. Her mother got up and rushed to the nightstand near the bed. She took something out of the drawer and rushed back to her daughter. With a pair a twisters, she meticulously withdrew the splinter out of Bree's tiny finger._

"_Ouch," Bree cried. "Is it all gone, Mommy?"_

"_There, it's all better. Now Mommy has to go make lunch. Do you want to come with me, dear?"_

"_Yes!" Bree exclaimed happily, getting up and running to the door where Max stood. A mysterious wind slammed the door shut right in Max's face._

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Max slapped the door with both hands and then quickly opened it. She observed that the room was empty. She walked into the room and looked around, noticing that no one had lived in this room for decades. What is going on, she wondered.

Just then, Max heard another door slam. This time she heard voices coming from downstairs. She did not recognize who they were. She walked slowly towards the staircase, wondering if there were more ghosts in the house.


	9. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8**

It was dusk. After driving all day, Barnabas and Maeve finally arrived in Collinsport. As they drove through the downtown streets, Barnabas thought how grateful he felt that Maeve bought a car with special tinted glass. It was an eerie experience to be able to exist without his coffin. Now he could exist outdoors during the day with the protection of these special windows.

"How are you feeling, Barnabas?" Maeve asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I feel strange to be home after all these years. We need to come up with a story for the family. I believe some of them are still alive and may remember me."

"Yes, mentioning you are from England must have worn thin by now," Maeve chuckled.

Barnabas was not amused. "Take this right turn up ahead."

"I thought we are going to the main house. Where does this lead to?"

"A local bar, I need a drink," Barnabas answered, feeling nervous about meeting family again after 30 years. Maeve was right but he didn't want to admit it. He knew he couldn't present himself as the same person they knew in the 70's because he had not aged since he reverted into what he is now, which was just a short time after he left Collinsport.

"Barnabas, that's not going to solve anything," Maeve remarked as she turned the car right.

"Maybe not, but it's going to make me feel less nervous." They stopped in front of the familiar bar, The Blue Whale. The outside looked the same to Barnabas. They got out of the car and walked inside. This old town never changes, Barnabas thought, looking at the same tables and chairs he remembered from his last time he was into this establishment. Even the jukebox was in the corner playing the same music.

"Can I help you folks?" the bartender asked.

"Yes sir, two Guiness," Barnabas ordered and laid money on the bar. "It's pretty slow around here, isn't it?"

"We don't get too many folks in here any more since the mall was built ten years ago," the bartender replied as he poured the beers from the tap. He placed the two mugs on the bar and placed the money in the cash register. "Let me know if you need anything else." The bartender left them alone.

"Well, at least you will not be recognized before we get to Collinwood," Maeve observed as she surveyed the empty tavern. "This place is deader than I remember it."

"Yes, that's right," Barnabas frowned. "You were here back in 1971. I remember seeing you when I traveled back in time," Barnabas said drinking half the mug in one gulp.

"You aren't still mad about that, are you?" Maeve asked, concerned.

"It would have been nice if you warned me. I was very confused after all those dreams I had, one after the other. Then I woke up in the Old House and I thought I was still dreaming. I almost told Julia the whole story."

"Why didn't you?" Maeve asked curiously, taking a few sips of her brew.

"Maeve! I could not tell her the truth when I was not sure myself. After I believed I traveled back in time, I decided it was best to figure out why I was back here. You didn't leave me many clues."

"You understand now, don't you?"

"Yes, I learned about you and Julia's connection. I wish I could have told her. She would have been fascinated."

"Well, its better it worked out the way it did," Maeve commented, wanting to change the subject. "Let's finish our drinks and get out of here." After leaving The Blue Whale, they quietly drove to the Collinwood Estate and directly to the Old House per Barnabas' instructions.

"There it is, just as I remember it," Barnabas excitedly said, "the Old House. Isn't she a beautiful sight?" Maeve parked the car and they got out to stare at the huge white pillared house that was over 200 years old. Barnabas walked up to the double doors and placed his hand affectionately on the knocker. This was the first time Maeve visited the mansion except in her visions during the 'game' and in her dreams. She was impressed. Maeve stood next to Barnabas as he opened the door. In their excitement, they forgot to close the door behind them. Barnabas absently walked into the drawing room and looked up at the fireplace mantel. He stared at his portrait and remembered the day it was painted. Suddenly, a gust of wind slammed the front doors closed.

"Barnabas, shouldn't we be going to the main house and introducing ourselves?" Maeve asked, looking around and sensing a presence somewhere in the house.

"Everything is in its place. Nothing has moved but it looks like someone has been living here. It's so clean." Barnabas remarked, almost talking to himself.

"Barnabas, someone is in the house with us right now. Can't you feel it?" Maeve and Barnabas looked at each other and then they hear a female voice.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing in here?" the stranger asked from behind them. They turned around and stood face to face with a pretty, young brunette woman. She stared at each of them with a shocked expression. "YOU! It can't be!" the woman screamed looking at Barnabas and then fainted, falling on the floor.

Maeve rushed to the woman's side and touched her wrist for her pulse. Then she felt the woman's forehead. "Barnabas, help me get her to the chair." Barnabas lifted the woman into his arms and looked down at her pretty face. He felt like he had recognized her from somewhere, but where. He carried her to his favorite chair and carefully placed her in it. "Please, Barnabas," Maeve instructed, interrupting his thoughts, "go get a damp towel and some smelling salts. Hurry!" Maeve knelt down next to the chair and held the woman's hand. Barnabas watched for a moment, and then ran off to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Barnabas returned with a damp towel and handed it to Maeve. "I couldn't find any smelling salts. It seems she is going to have to wake up on her own." They both looked at the woman until they heard a clattering noise coming from behind them.

Both of them spun around and saw a young girl running down the stairs. Maeve dashed to the entrance of the drawing and foyer but stopped short, unable to advance further into the hall. Barnabas joined her as they watched the young girl. "Barnabas, what's happening?" Maeve asked, in awe. Silently, they both watched.

* * *

_The young girl reached the bottom of the staircase by jumping off the last two. She turned around and looked up the stairs as a woman walked down them._

"_See, mommy, what I can do." She climbed up two stairs and jumped down to the landing again. Proud of herself, she turned towards her mother and smiled._

"_Yes, Bree, you are very clever. Now, I must get into the kitchen and make you some lunch before your daddy gets home. He is going to be here shortly," the little girl's mother said. She turned towards the foyer and proceeded down the hall to the kitchen._

Barnabas gasped, "JULIA!" However, Julia and Bree could not see or hear him. He was unable to move into the foyer. Maeve watched Bree with interest and a sense of familiarity.

"_Ok, I'll wait right here for him," said Bree, as she sat on the bottom stair._

"Barnabas, calm down and let's see what happens," Maeve said holding his arm and not taking her eyes of the little girl. She was fascinated by this event and curious how it would pan out. "Look, they are wearing 70's clothes," Maeve said. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Maeve, do you know what's happening here?"

"No, do you?"

"I have a suspicion, but it's different then before," Barnabas said as he watched Julia walking down the hall and out of sight. _Just then, the front doors open and another Barnabas walked into the house. Bree jumped off the stair and ran into his arms. He picked her up and held her tight._

"_Daddy! I have been waiting for you." Bree said and hugged her daddy around the neck. "Look, I got a splinter and mommy removed it for me."_

_Her daddy looked at her finger and kissed it. "I see it's getting better already, Bree." He placed his daughter down and walked toward the back of the house. Bree followed him as them disappeared of view._

_

* * *

_

Maeve grabbed Barnabas' arm and asked, "Barnabas, you said you know what's going on. Tell me, please." Barnabas walked into the foyer and looked towards the back of the house. It was as though no one was ever there. He turned back towards Maeve and walked into the drawing room to sit in a chair opposite the unconscious woman.

"Back in 1970, I discovered a room in the east wing of Collinwood that served at a conduit into Parallel Time. Professor Stokes, a friend, explained it as a time warp." Barnabas searched deeply in his memory, and then said, "There was a rip in time and if we stand in the right place, we can see people, sometimes ourselves, living different lives because we made different choices. I've been stuck in parallel time in 1970 for a short time. Julia came and rescued me. We barely got back in time."

"Barnabas, you said this was different. How?" Maeve asked.

"The people living in parallel time exist during the same time band as us. However, we just saw people living in a different time band. You said they were wearing clothes from the 70's."


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

"Max, wake up!" David shouted as he shook Max's shoulder. Max opened her eyes and looked at David standing over her. She looked around and saw she was sitting in a chair in the drawing of the Old House.

Standing up, she asked, "What happen?" Of course, she did not expect David to know.

"You have been sleeping so soundly I have been trying to wake you for five minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I'm a bit confused. I had the most unusual day."

"Sit, tell me about it," David said and sat down on the adjacent chair.

"Well," Max sat down and started her story, "when I came in here earlier today, I saw this portrait of Barnabas Collins and remembered your story about the two similar portraits. Then I saw a ghost." She noticed he was not surprised. He urged her to continue. "I followed the ghost upstairs and it guided me into one room. It is a beautiful, Victorian room."

"Huh, yes Josette's room. Go ahead, continue," David said interested.

"While I was in that room, I heard a noise and went to investigate. It was coming from the room at the end of the hall, on the left."

"Oh, that was Julia's old room," David added.

"I thought Julia had a room in Collinwood," Max said confused.

"She did, but she also had one here too. She stayed here most of the time," David said, "especially after she married my cousin Barnabas." That news surprised and interested Max, which explained a lot.

"I looked in the room but I could not enter it," Max continued her story. "I saw a little girl and a woman in that room. They could not see or hear me. It was so strange, David. The little girl was playing while her mother was watching her. Then when they were about to leave the room, everything disappeared. I could only enter the room after they were gone. Do you know what this all means?"

David sat quietly for a few moments, digesting Max's story. "Could it be happening again?" he asked himself.

"What, David, could what be happening again?" Max asked excitedly.

"It was a long time ago and the adults in my family did not share information with me very readily. I had to eavesdrop and put fragments of what I heard together to get any idea of what was happening. I remember overhearing Barnabas and Julia talking about a room in the east wing in Collinwood. They used strange terms like parallel time, time warp, and once I heard someone say that Barnabas disappeared in that room only to come back a short time later with a wild story about a disaster."

"Could this be the same thing, David? It seemed like the two people were dressed in older style clothes from the 70's."

"Maybe, I'd like to go to that room and see for myself," David replied, standing up and turning towards the stairs.

"Wait, David," Max grabbed his arm and held him back. "I just remembered something else. After the people disappeared in that room, I heard noises coming from down here. I thought it might be you. I walked downstairs and saw," Max stopped abruptly, not certain if she should tell him anymore. Her memory became foggy on the details, and she did not know why. Everything else was crystal clear.

"What, Max, what did you see?" At that moment, they heard the front doors open and close. They looked at each other inquisitively. Looking back towards the foyer, two people walked into the drawing room.

"Them, David, I saw them," Max said pointing her figure at the two strangers standing before them.

David looks at the man and then the woman. "I don't believe it," he said shocked, "It can't be."

"You're right, it isn't what you think," the man replied extending his hand and walking up to David. They shook hands as the man said, "I look like my father, but I'm not him. Who might you be, sir? The master of Collinwood, I hope."

"Yes," David hesitated, "yes I am, David Collins and your name is?" David asked politely but knowing the answer already, as obvious as it was just looking at him.

"Barnabas Collins, the son of the man who lived here in the 60's and 70's and the descendent of the original Barnabas from the 18th century," Barnabas said not having any other story to tell. "My ancestors believed in carrying forth the same name, I'm afraid," he replied trying to make a joke out of this awkward moment.

"There is no mistake about that," David said and pointed to the portrait above the mantel. "You all look exactly alike." Barnabas looked at his portrait and nodded.

"Yes, I am my father's son. This is my dear friend, Maeve Smyth," Barnabas introduced his companion. They all looked at her as she stood by his side.

"My friend here," David motioned to Max, "says she saw the two of you in this house earlier." David looked back and forth between Maeve and Max, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, we were here earlier looking at the house. My father told me so much about it." Barnabas looked at Max and smiled. Looking back at David, he said, "I apology for not going to Collinwood first and introducing myself. We were just looking around when this young lady came in and fainted." Barnabas looked first at Max and then back to David. "We were very worried about her. Since we were unsuccessful in awaking her up, we drove to a drugstore for some smelling salts." Barnabas held up a small bottle. "We were just coming back to try again. I am glad to see you are ok now, miss," he faced Max and bowed. Then he walked up to Max and asked, "What is you name, dear?" then he took her hand into his. As they held hands for a brief moment, Barnabas felt a sensation. He looked into Max's eyes and noticed a familiar look. Feeling it too, Max quickly released his hand as she folded her hands together.

"Max Calhoun, it's nice to meet you Mr. Collins," Max addressed Barnabas formally. She made eye contact with Maeve. Max thought, I know her. She looked so familiar. Maeve looked at Max, knowing what had to be done soon.

"Please call me Barnabas. I really prefer informalities." Barnabas turned his attention to a shocked David. "Would it be ok with you, David, if we spend the night here in this house?"

"Of course, Barnabas, I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, this house is still the property of the heirs of the original Barnabas Collins. That means this house is yours. I have to get back to Collinwood but I would like to invite the two of you to Sunday brunch tomorrow. I will not take no for an answer," David smiled. Before Barnabas could make an excuse, he heard a familiar voice respond.

"We gladly accept your invitation, Mr. Collins," Maeve said quickly.

"Call me David, please." David smiled and then said, "Maeve, that is a beautiful name. Am I pronouncing it correctly?"

"It's Ma-Eve, instead of Mauve, but I'll answer to just about anything," Maeve joked. "It's a Latin name with the accent on the last syllable."

"Are you ready to go back to Collinwood, Max?" David asked. He was surprised to hear her answer.

"If you don't mind, David, I would love to visit with your cousin for a little while," Max said anxiously but gave David a sweet smile. She gave him a warm kiss on the lips, as he held her for more than a moment before letting go.

Barnabas and Maeve looked at each other, and then at David. "We will walk Max back to Collinwood when she is ready," Maeve offered. Barnabas dumbfounded by these circumstances, walked David to the door.

When Barnabas returned to the drawing room, he saw Maeve and Max sitting on the sofa near the bay windows. He walked to his favorite chair and sat down to watch the two women. As he observed both of them sitting next to each other, he recognized a similarity between them. Maeve watched Barnabas sit down and then directed her attention to Max.

"So Max, tell us something about yourself," Maeve opened up the conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I can't believe it," Max said fixated on Maeve and ignoring the question. "You look just the way I remember you. You haven't aged a bit," Max said in a soft gentle voice. Barnabas shot a look at Maeve.

"Excuse me?" Maeve looked briefly at Barnabas and then back at Max.

Max took Maeve's hand into hers. Looking deeply into Maeve's eyes, she recognized the woman who raised her for the first five years of her life. "Yes, I can see it. But I don't understand how it's possible."

"I think you have me confused with someone else, dear," Maeve said nervously, glancing at Barnabas again.

Just then, they heard a loud shout coming from the foyer. "I'll race you to the door." It was a little girl's voice.

Barnabas, Maeve and Max raced to the drawing room/foyer entrance and stop. They couldn't go any farther. They were shocked to see two adults and a child walking towards the first door from the back of the house.

* * *

"_Bree, don't run in the house, you could fall and hurt yourself," Julia said alarmed._

"_But Mommy, I want to be the first one to the door," Bree laughed in protest._

"_I will not be long, Barnabas. The doctor just wants to give me the last treatment. Then we can put this all behind us," Julia said giving her husband a kiss._

"_I'm ok, Julia. I know the treatments are experimental but they are the best we have for now. I'm just thankful you are still with us." _Barnabas hugged Julia tightly, standing right in front of Maeve, Barnabas and Max._ "I'll watch Bree until you get home. I love you."_

_Julia walked up to Bree and bent down to hug her daughter. "Mommy has to go on an errand for a few hours, sweetheart. You be good for Daddy. I love you." She stood up and walked out the first doors._

"_Bree, let's go upstairs and write a book," Barnabas suggested and they went upstairs, out of sight._

_

* * *

_

Max gasped. The pieces are starting to come together, she thought staring at Barnabas. Barnabas looked down at his hands and cane while Maeve suggested they go sit down again. "What do you make of that?" Max asked Barnabas as they sat down.

"I have no idea what just happened. It's a mystery to me," Barnabas said honestly. Max stared at him for a moment and then decided to drop it, for now. However, she was determined to find out who this man really was and his connection with her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was past midnight when the two women made their way back to Collinwood. The woods were pitch-black so they had flashlights to aid them in the dark. Dogs howled in the distance making both women rather nervous.

"I don't like the sound of those dogs," Max remarked looking all round.

"I don't think there is anything to be afraid of out here," Maeve said consolingly. "It's probably just the neighbor's dogs loose on the grounds."

Max looked at the woman next to her and said, "Yes, you're probably right." Changing the subject, Max asked inquisitively, "I've been meaning to ask you, Maeve, don't we know each other?"

"I don't know how," Maeve said.

"I don't know how it is possible but I swear you look just like the woman who raised me for the first five years of my life. But you do not look a day older then that day you left me at the orphanage." Max stopped walking, shined the flashlight into Maeve's face and waited. "Can you explain that?"

Lowering Max's flashlight out of her face, Maeve said hurriedly, "I would love to explain it to you, but now is not the time." Maeve started to walk again and continued, "I must get you to Collinwood immediately and then return to the Old House." Maeve picked up her pace and Max had to run to keep up with her.

"You are doing it again! Rushing around and dumping me off," Max yelled from several steps behind Maeve. "I will not stand for it anymore. I am older and not to be brushed off. Maeve, please talk to me."

Maeve stopped, turned around to face Max and then spoke slowly as though she was talking to a loving child. "I am sorry dear, but now is NOT the time for this conversation. You will get all your questions answered another time. I would advise you keep your theories to yourself for now until we are able to talk to each other further."

Max stood dumbfounded. She nodded obediently and then followed Maeve through the woods towards Collinwood. Suspiciously, Max wondered how Maeve knew her way around these woods since she just arrived in town.

* * *

The women left the Old House about ten minutes ago leaving Barnabas alone. As he sat thinking, that familiar lust hit him harder in the stomach and chest. Standing up quickly, Barnabas tried to fight the urge to go out into the night. His common sense was loosing to his instincts. Slipping his cloak over his shoulders and grabbing his cane, Barnabas left. Dogs started to howl fiercely.

* * *

Her instructions were to go to town and pick up more food because the master of Collinwood invited more guests for Sunday brunch. Anita was used to sudden changes in plans, unlike her grandmother. After shopping at the mall's all night grocery store, Anita remembered something she forgot to do at the cottage. She took a shortcut through the woods between the main house and her destination. All of a sudden, dogs started to howl. Just before she reached the front door of the cottage, she heard a noise from behind her. As she turned around, she shouted out into the dark. "Who's out there? Speak up, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" she lied.

She heard familiar laughter and let out a sigh of relief. "William Loomis Jr., you come out here this instant!" A young man stepped out from behind a tall tree and approached the pretty maiden.

"At your service, my lady," William said bowing low in a courtly way.

"Oh really! Come here, sir knight and plant one right here." Anita placed a finger on her lips. They had played this game before. Obediently, William advanced forward to his princess, swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately for several minutes, while he walked up to the front door. After a moment, he opened and closed the door behind him.

Outside, another figure watched and waited in the darkness.

Fifteen minutes later, Anita left the cottage after getting what she needed and said good-bye to William. "Now remember, William, Mr. David will need you to drive him to Bangor on Monday and don't be late," Anita reminded him.

"Yes dear and you be careful walking through these woods all alone. You never know what lurks within the shadows."

"Stop trying to scare me or I'll never come back to visit you," Anita teased.

"Yes my love," William laughed and closed the cottage doors. As Anita walked towards Collinwood, she felt someone was following her again. Thinking it was William, she turned around to confront him.

"Ok, William, I told you it was unnecessary to walk me home. But if you insist, come out from behind the tree!" A figure walked out from behind the tree but it wasn't William. Shocked, Anita held her ground remembering her self-defense classes. "Can I help you sir? Are you lost?" She watched the man approach her quietly and slowly. "You are on private property and I advise you to leave immediately." She continued to watch the man approach her as he stepped from out of the shadows. She gasped when she saw his face. "It can't be!" but at that moment her thoughts and body became very still.

The man stood right in front of Anita and raised his arms. Unable to resist his hypnotizing stare, she walked into his strong embrace unaware of what fate awaited her. His arms closed around her body as his mouth opened and came down on her neck.

Only a few minutes pass before a loud voice rang in the silence of the night. "BARNABAS, NO!" Maeve yelled. Barnabas angrily looked up into the dark and ignored the intruder standing behind the girl. He returned to feed, entranced by the sweet flowing nectar warming his veins. Desperate to spare the girl, Maeve quickly grabbed the cane hanging on Barnabas' arm and quickly moved behind him. Swinging the cane as hard as she could, Maeve struck Barnabas' back with it. This broke his concentration. Angrily he released the unconscious girl, who fell upon the soft grass.

Barnabas turned menacingly towards Maeve and bared his fangs at her. Knowing he had lost his senses to his vampirism, she swung the cane again and struck him directly across the face. It only moved his head slightly to the right as he advanced on what he perceived as an unknown intruder. Maeve swung again, which threw him off balance. The throbbing blow penetrated his awareness.

"Barnabas, LISTEN to me!" Maeve held the cane above her head. "It's Maeve, Barnabas, I don't want to fight you but I will if you make me," Maeve spoke loudly but gently to the bewildered and stunned man.

"Maeve, what happened?" Barnabas asked looking down at the unconscious girl and feeling a stinging sensation in his face. Rubbing his cheek, he looked into Maeve's eyes.

"It's over, Barnabas, now we have to do something about this girl." She handed him his cane.

"Who is she?" He took his cane, frowning at it.

"We must find out and make her forget. Do you feel up to it?" Maeve asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Barnabas looked at her puzzled.

"Then let's get to it before she is missed," Maeve replied hurriedly, ignoring his question and confusion. They both lifted the girl to a standing position and as Maeve held her, Barnabas woke up the unconscious girl.

"You must listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions, do you understand?" Quietly, the girl nodded. "Who are you?" Barnabas started asking questions. They learn the young woman was the cook, Anita, for the Collins and she was on her way back to Collinwood when attacked. After a few minutes of learning the identity of the girl and making her forget everything since she met Barnabas, they let her walk back to Collinwood alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As he moved quietly down the corridor, he remembered his encounter with her last night. She tasted so sweet and now he had to know how she was this morning. He must be careful not to be caught wandering into her room at this time. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned the handle and began to open the door. It creaked in the stillness of the empty hall so he stopped and waited. Listening to the silence and noticing there was no movement in the hallway of the servant's quarters, he continued to open the door wider.

Closing the door behind him, he approached her bed and noticed a familiar fragrance. Watching her sleep for only a moment, he moved closer to the bed and knelt down to look into her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful sleeping but that worried him. She should not still be asleep at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Anita? Wake up, dear," he whispered, bending over her. Anita stirred but didn't open her eyes. He looked closer at her neck and saw a bandage. Worried, he sat on the bed and touched Anita's shoulder.

"Wake up, Anita, it is 8 a.m." He shook her harder.

"What, what is it?" Anita began to open her eyes and sat up quickly. She grabbed her head and groaned. Oh, my head, she thought, why do I have such a headache?

"Anita, are you ok, dear?" asked the familiar voice.

"William, is that you? What are you doing here?" Anita leaned towards the lamp and turned it on. "I need to sleep so I can get up early in the morning to prepare the food," the sleepy Anita said, a little disoriented.

"Anita! It is morning." William said alarmed, pointing to the clock. "What is the matter with you; and what happened to your neck? You didn't have that bandage when you left me last night!" William lightly touched her neck and she jerked away from her.

"I'm ok William! Really, now leave me so I can get dressed and start cooking," Anita said quickly moving his hand away from her and climbing out of bed.

"What happened when you left me? You seem different, Anita," William jumped quickly off the bed to move out of her way.

"Nothing happened," she said annoyed. "I came home and went to bed, that's all." Anita explained, although not quite sure herself, as she moved over to the washbasin. Looking into the mirror, Anita quickly looked under the bandage and covered it back up again. William watched her carefully and saw something in the mirror.

"What is that? Let me see!" William moved next to Anita and removed the bandage before she could object. "You did hurt yourself!" William examined her neck, though she tried to move away from him.

"William, you are being overprotective. It's nothing," she exclaimed as she cleaned her wound and replaced a clean bandage over it. "It was dark last night and I was not watching where I was going. I walked into a tree, which had something sticking out. It hit me in the throat. I'm ok, honest, dear," she said affectionately and kissed him. After reassuring him, she hurried him out of her room so she could get ready for the day. Closing the door behind him, she wondered what really happened and why she lied to him.

Outside her room, William thought angrily, 'I've seen marks like that before and it was not made by any tree.'

* * *

Sitting at the desk in her room, Max looked down at the diary that had baffled her for years. As a little girl, every time she tried to read the diary, she would develop a splitting headache, resulting in nightmares. After a while, all she had to do was open the book and she would get an immediate headache. After that, she refused to examine in it again but the nightmares continued nonetheless. The last time she tried to open the diary was on the flight from London to Maine. Afterwards, she had her nightmare. Since the journal was a link to her real mother's past, she refused to throw it out.

Looking at the photograph of herself as a little girl, which she carried around with her for years, Max recalled last night's experiences at the Old House. The little girl named Bree looked just like Max as she did in her photo. 'Could she be me in an alternate reality?' Max wondered. 'If that is so, then my parents' names are Barnabas and Julia. David said Julia was a doctor and the content of this diary has mathematical formulas in them.'

Max picked up the book and held it for several minutes, debating on whether to attempt to read it again. Something dropped out and landed on the floor. Picking up the small paper, she noticed it was another photo of a woman and infant. Looking on the back, she read the inscription. 'This is interesting,' she noted. Slipping the photo in the back of the diary, Max opened it to the front page, noticing she didn't get a headache. For the first time, the contents became clear to her as she read it without experiencing the same painful results. It described an experiment.

* * *

In another room down the hall, Carolyn was helping Roger get ready for the brunch.

"I don't understand why you have to fuss over me, pumpkin. I am capable of dressing myself. I have been doing it for over 70 years." Roger tried to move Carolyn's hands from buttoning his shirt. "Now stop that."

"Uncle Roger, I don't mind helping you get ready. You have done so much for me over the years. I think it's quite fitting for me to pay you back." Carolyn smiled. Whenever she looked at Roger's face, she saw her mother and felt that much closer to her.

Roger looked down into his niece's face and saw two beautiful blue eyes and golden yellow hair, which he guessed had dye in it. He lifted his hand and affectionately touched her silky hair, causing her to look up at him and smile. As her smile softened him into submission, she continued to help dress him. When he spoke again, Carolyn began to worry about her uncle.

"Carolyn? Do you think your mother invited Barnabas and Julia to the brunch?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the cottage, the clock chimed and the phone rang at the same time. William noticed the clock read 10 a.m. as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello . . . Yes sir, I understand, right away. Good-bye." Turning around to get his sunglasses, coat and cap the phone rang again.

"Hello . . . DAD! It's great to hear from you. Yes, everything is fine. No, I have been very careful. Yes, it still bothers me a little but I try to limit my time as much as possible. I know, dad, you tell me that every time we talk. I am very careful. Yes, I have them right here. Look, I do not mean to be rude but I just received a call from Mr. Collins to go pick up two fares and drive them to Collinwood for Sunday brunch. No, I have not met them yet but I recognize one name. . . . Barnabas Collins."

After a long silence, William got concerned. "Dad, are you still there? Ok, I understand, I have to go too. Talk to you later. Yeah, I love you too and tell mom hi and I love her. Ok, bye."

William looked at his watch, grabbed his sunglasses, coat and cap as he walked towards the door. Stopping short of opening the door, he put the items on before going out into the sun.

While driving to the Old House, William thought about Anita and her injury. He had seen those marks before, long ago and asked his dad about them. He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday, although he was only twelve years old at the time.

"_Dad, what is that on your wrist?" asked young William._

"_Nothin', it's just a scar, William," Willie replies. He held up his baseball mitt and said, "Ok, throw as hard as ya can, son."_

"_You always say that, dad," William said, ignoring the instructions to play ball. "It looks like a war wound or something," he remarked excitedly, hoping for some exhilarating story. "Tell me how you got it, please?"_

"_It's really nothin', son, honest."_

_William saw his dad's lip quiver slightly, and then acted nervous. "Dad, you ok?"_

"_Yea, of course I am. Let's drop these questions. I don't want to talk about it," and the conversation always ended the same. "If ya don't want to play catch anymore, I'm goin' in the house." Then William would stand there perplexed, as he watched his father go into the house, wondering what he said wrong._

At the Old House, Barnabas and Max were discussing how they planned to transport him during the day to Collinwood. Barnabas was having a difficult time concentrating with the splitting headache he had since last night. He tried to get answers from Maeve to no avail.

"Huh?" Barnabas held his head hearing only bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Barnabas! Haven't you heard anything I said?"

"Maeve, I trust you," Barnabas confessed, "anything you do will be ok with me." Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Surprised at having any visitors, Maeve walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" She faced a young man, wearing dark sunglasses, an overcoat and a cap.

"Yes, ma'am, I am here to drive you and Mr. Collins to Collinwood. Mr. David Collins requests your fellowship for Sunday brunch," the young man bowed.

"Please come in," Maeve stood aside as the young man entered. She watched him, thinking he seemed familiar and then followed him into the drawing room. The man walked up to Barnabas, who was sitting in front of the fireplace. Looking up, the man stared at the portrait and then looked at Barnabas. Removing his sunglasses and cap, the man came closer and introduced himself. Barnabas' mouth dropped open.

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Barnabas Collins. I am William Loomis, the Collins' chauffeur." William walked up to Barnabas and extended his hand. Barnabas stood and held out his hand, staring at the young man that resembled Willie when he was younger. "Are you ok, sir?" William asked puzzled by Barnabas' stare.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, finally blinking. "Excuse me for a moment. I have to get my coat. I'll be right back." Barnabas walked past William and frowned at Maeve as he passed her.

Understanding Barnabas' expression, Maeve addressed the young man. "Mr. Loomis."

"Yes ma'am?" William stopped staring at the portrait and turned to face Maeve.

"Mr. Collins has a rare photosensitive disease that prevents him from being exposed to sunlight. It is imperative that we prevent any sunrays from touching any part of his body. Can you help us?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have heard of people with this condition. I know just what to do."

At Collinwood, the grandfather clock displayed eleven o'clock. Carolyn and Roger were strolling down the staircase just in time to see William Loomis dash through the front door into the foyer. Right after him rushed in a woman holding a figure covered head to toe with a silver canopy. As Carolyn and Roger reach the bottom landing, the woman removed the covering to reveal a man shaking his head and straightening his clothes. The woman handed the covering to William who retreated through the door under the stairs to the kitchen. The woman was busy scrutinizing the man's appearance but stopped when she saw Carolyn and Roger standing nearby.

"Barnabas!" chuckled Roger, "and Julia. It's so good to see you up and about. Is it raining?" Roger moved towards the man but Carolyn grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"I am so sorry for my uncle's confusion," Carolyn said looking at the man and woman. Carolyn looked at the man again and said, "But I can see why my uncle has confused you for our cousin, Barnabas."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few moments later, David strolled down the staircase where he found his father and cousin greeting their guests.

"Good, you have arrived," David said. He shook Barnabas' hand and kissed Maeve's cheek. "Carolyn, father, meet our cousin, Barnabas Collins and his friend Maeve. Barnabas is the son of our cousin Barnabas who lived here 30 years ago."

"Uh-huh," Roger frowned. Carolyn steered Roger into the drawing room. Maeve followed them.

David walked over to the portrait of the Barnabas Collins of 1795 and looked at his guest. "Isn't it amazing how all the Barnabas' look exactly alike?"

Barnabas walked up to David and looked at the portrait. "Yes, even down to the ring and cane." He held up the hand holding the cane and smiled. "We believe in tradition and passing heirlooms do our descendants," Barnabas smiled.

"Come, Barnabas, let's go into the drawing room for a drink before brunch," David said, placing a hand on Barnabas' back. As they walked towards the drawing room, Barnabas noticed the room get darker and heard Maeve explain her actions to Carolyn and Roger.

"Barnabas has inherited a photosensitive disease which is dangerous to him. We must prevent him from being exposed to any sun whatsoever." She closed the drapes just as Barnabas entered the room.

"Oh?" David questioned, looking at Barnabas, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"Yes, we have some special medicine that I administrate when he needs it," Maeve replied evasively.

At the same time, in the kitchen, Anita was busy cutting the bread when two hands furtively covered her eyes. Then she felt lips on her neck, which caused her to drop the knife and turn about to face her playful assailant.

"William Loomis you frightened me," Anita laughed, slapping his chest, then rubbing it affectionately. Not saying a word, William passionately kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" he said after their kiss ended.

"Fine," she said turning back to cut the bread.

"Let me see your wound."

"Leave that alone, William," she said seriously, shoving his hand away from her neck. "I'm busy."

"I have something here that will help it heal faster," he said taking something out of his pocket. Although he was apprehensive, he didn't share this with Anita.

"What is it?"

"Don't look, just keep working." William noticed other workers busy taking trays of food into the dining room. "I'll do this without disturbing you." William held his pocketknife and flipped the blade out of its sheath. A shiny three-inch silver blade reflected the light from the florescence ceiling lights. Long ago, William's dad gave him this beautiful knife and said it had special properties that can heal and protect. What did William have to loose? Looking at Anita's neck, he placed the flat side of the blade against her wound. Anita jumped.

"HEY, what is that? It's cold," she bellowed.

"Sorry." William rubbed the blade on his pants leg, warming up the blade. Then he applied the blade to her wound again. As the blade rested on her neck, they smelled something burning.

In the drawing room, Roger sipped his brandy as Barnabas stood in front the fireplace pondering what he would do when it was time to eat. Food normally made him nauseous so he tried to think of an excuse he could use to get out of attending the brunch.

"Excuse me as I go to the dining room and ask the servers to close the drapes before we have our brunch," Carolyn said as she left the room.

Maeve watched Barnabas closely. As he thought of excuses, Barnabas felt an unusual burning sensation. Rubbing his throat, he stared at Maeve.

Back in the kitchen, Anita jumped and pulled away from William. "OUCH, that burns!" William glanced at the wound and noticed the holes fading. "I feel a little dizzy, William."

"It's working, Anita, be patient and let me try again." He held her steady while he placed the blade on the wound again. This time he patted the blade on the wound so it didn't hurt as much. After a few minutes, William looked closer at the holes. He gasped in astonishment. He was unaware of what was happening in the drawing room.

The burning sensation increased as Barnabas held his throat. A feeling seized him and his glazed eyes were all too familiar to Maeve. She moved closer to him and asked quietly, "What's the matter, Barnabas?"

"My throat is burning," Barnabas moaned quietly.

"Wait, I will get you some water," David replied overhearing them. Suddenly, he noticed Barnabas' hand rise.

"It's gone; my throat is not burning anymore." Barnabas looked worried at Maeve. Even the lustful sensation had subsided.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All morning, Max read her mother's diary with great zeal. Finally, she finished and closed the book. Not once did she develop a headache. Laying her head down on the diary and closing her eyes, Max fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure stood behind her and placed a hand on her back.

* * *

_Max found herself standing in a well-lite hallway. A few gurneys line the walls as she walked towards a figure that beckoned to her. As she approached the figure, which placed a hand on her shoulder, she heard a recorded voice announce that visiting hours were over. As Max approached the door to Room 325, a tawny hair teenage boy came out of the room with a nurse. The boy and nurse walked right through Max as she turned to watch them._

"_What is the matter with her? Is she dying?" the boy asked sadly._

"_Yes, David, Mrs. Collins is very sick. I'm sure your visits help her a great deal."_

"_Why is her stomach so bloated?" the teen inquired._

"_It's a complicated situation that you should not worry about. The doctors are doing everything they can to make her very comfortable."_

_David looked in the room and called out, "Good night Julia, I'll see you later," and waved. Then he turned to the nurse and said, "I better be going. My dad is coming to pick me up and," just then a hand rested on David's should._

"_Hello, son, are you ready to go home?"_

"_Dad! I was just on my way downstairs." Turning to face his dad, David gave him an unexpected hug. David's father patted him on the back and addressed the nurse._

"_How is she, nurse?" He nodded towards Room 325._

"_She is resting comfortably, Mr. Collins."_

_"Good, please tell her I will pay her a visit another day. Come, son, let's go back to Collinwood." David waved to the nurse as he and his father headed towards the elevator. The nurse watched them as they disappeared. When she turned towards Room 325, Max experienced a spinning sensation causing all of the surrounding objects to become blurry._

_As her blurry vision cleared, Max found she was standing at the foot of a hospital bed. In bed, a woman was sitting up and writing on a pad of paper. She looked familiar to Max._

"_Hello," Max tried to communicate with the woman but got no response. While the patient was writing, a doctor came in and scanned a medical clipboard. Max noticed on the clipboard the name Julia Collins, Room 325._

"_Oh doctor, is that necessary?" Julia sighed._

"_Of course it is, doctor, you know that," he smiled, walked over to pick up her wrist and monitored her pulse. Already interrupted, Julia laid the pad and pen down on the bed. Looking up into the doctor's handsome face, she smiled but then coughs into her other hand._

"_It's getting worse," Julia regretfully observed her hand and saw blood._

"_Julia, I really don't understand why you asked your husband not to visit you anymore. It makes not sense. This is the time you need him the most," the doctor chastised her._

"_Oh please, don't give me that righteous crap. I have my reasons and my husband understands."_

_OH, REALLY? Did you know he calls several times a day, every day for the last month. He is worried sick. Before you know it, you will both be sharing the same room."_

"_Did you come in here to lecture me, doctor?" Julia was showing signs of fatigue and lied back against her propped-up pillows._

"_No, I'm sorry. Do you want to see her?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_Have you told him about her?"_

"_No," Julia signed._

"_JULIA! Don't you think he deserves to know?" the doctor chastised her again._

"_Please doctor, just bring my daughter and then leave me alone."_

_After the doctor left, Julia picked up the pad of paper again and finished her notes. After placing the papers in the nightstand next to the bed, the doctor returned with a small bundle. Max felt tears dropping down her cheek and then experienced another spinning sensation. After the blurry vision cleared, she watched a nurse enter the room. Her face was still unrecognizable. Max noticed the clock in the room read 2 a.m._

_The nurse checked the monitors and looked at the medical clipboard. She glanced over her shoulder towards the doorway and then looked back at the sleeping patient. As she looked down at the bed, she leaned over and gently touched the patient's cheek affectionately. Max recognized Julia as the patient. As the nurse made Julia comfortable, she woke up._

"_Hello," the nurse whispered. Weakly, Julia smiled and held up her hand. The nurse took the hand and they exchanged a warm tender look. Too tired to talk, Julia looked over at the side table and motioned to the nurse to open the drawer. The nurse went to the table and gazed into the drawer. She retrieved several sheets of paper and a small book. Examining the contents of the notes, she nods to her patient in acknowledgement._

"_It will be done as you requested," the nurse said to the dying patient. As the nurse turned to face Max, it was finally clear as to the identity of the nurse._

_

* * *

_

"Max? Max dear, wake up." Max opened her eyes, lifted her head and turned to see Maeve standing next to her with a hand on her back.

"Maeve, it WAS you!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm very sorry Max, I don't know what you are talking about," Maeve responded to Max's sleepy remark. She removed her hand as Max stood up.

"I, I just saw my . . . my mother . . . and I read all . . . about HIM in her diary," Max stammered excitedly, slapping the book.

Maeve walked away from Max and looked around the room appearing to be curious about the furnishings in the room but instead reflected upon the visions she just shared with her unsuspected ward. How am I to proceed from here? she wondered. The 'Powers-to-be' do not always consult her. She responded, "You saw and read what, Max? I don't understand why you are so agitated. Did you have a bad dream, dear?"

"Maeve, please stop playing games with me!" Max yelled. "I KNOW you were there just now. We shared the same visions," Max vigilantly watched Maeve turn to face her again. Max's mind was clearer than it had been in 30 years. "My mother said in her notes that I, her daughter, would not be able to read from her journal until the time was right. She said there was a magical spell placed on them to keep anyone from reading it until it was appropriate. Then only I would be able to read from the diary. All my life, I would get a headache and terrible nightmares after trying to read this book. Except today, I read everything without any trouble. Those visions really happened during those final months while my mother was alive and YOU were with her!"

Maeve knew this was the appropriate time, a sign from the 'Powers-to-be', that she was to be reunited with Julia Hoffman's daughter as planned. Their eyes locked and the long-awaited invisible bond completed itself. Not saying a word, Maeve extended her arms and Max stepped forward. Maeve's arms encircled the "once-child, now-woman" who she had not seen for decades, their bond sealed completely and Max knew she had found the woman she called "Mommy".

"Maeve," Max whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"I know who my father IS. You kept your word because you brought him back to me, just like you said you would." Max felt Maeve's chest expand and contract as she heard a soft sigh.

**

* * *

**

As people gathered in the dining room, one table was set with all the eating utensils plus fixings and another set with assortments of dishes. Several servers stood next to the food table as the guests found their seats. Barnabas recognized one server as William Loomis and another as the girl from last night, Anita. Arriving at his seat, Barnabas avoided eye contact with her.

Roger sat at the head of the table, with David on his left side and Carolyn on his right side, facing David. Max sat next to David while Barnabas sat next to Carolyn, with Maeve on his other side.

"Let us bow our heads to say grace," Roger announced. He started the humble request for thanksgivings as everyone bent their heads in homage. As he sat not listening, Barnabas fidgeted with his index finger ring, readjusted his sitting position and glanced around the table. If he were to pray, he would wish he could leave without anyone missing him. He noticed Max staring at him so he diverted his attention to his hands again. Finally, Roger finished and everyone got ready to eat except him.

As the servers started to perform their duties, Anita walked around the table, placed a fruit plate and a glass of tea in front of Maeve. As she walked around the chair towards Barnabas, she felt lightheaded and bemused. William noticed her staggering and became concerned. She got closer to Barnabas and dropped the contents of the plate and glass on Barnabas' lap.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir, let me clean that up for you," Anita profusely apologized. Angrily, Barnabas rose quickly to get rid of the mess from his lap and they made eye contact. Not understanding why, Anita became frightened as she excused herself. William was attentively observing them.

"I am so sorry, Barnabas. Anita will clean that up for you," David replied. "I will send for some clean clothes while we clean yours for you." He grabbed William's arm and instructed him to retrieve clothes from his wardrobe upstairs.

"Right away, sir," and William ran upstairs.

"You can change in my room, Barnabas," David instructed. "It's upstairs on the right, second door." Same room he had when he was a child, Barnabas mused.

Max stood up quickly and said, "I will show him where it is, David."

"That's not necessary," Barnabas snapped. Outraged by the embarrassment and the growing lust for blood, the need to strike out at someone grew with every step he took.

"Barnabas, do you . . ." Maeve began to ask him if he needed her assistance.

"I'm fine," he mumbled through gritted teeth. "I'll be just fine." However, she knew better.

**

* * *

**

Entering David's room, Barnabas found William sifting through the closet. Looking at William's neck, Barnabas resisted the impulse to attack the son of the man who served him long ago.

"Ah, here you go sir," William laid a pair of pants and shirt on the bed. "If you need to wash up, the bathroom is down the hall." William bowed and walked swiftly out of David's room, anxious to find Anita.

Barnabas closed the door and turned towards the bed where the clothes lay waiting for him. Cold, wet and hungry, Barnabas hurriedly clothed himself, planning his escape from the great house. As he finished, there was a knock on the door. Ignoring whoever was there, he stared out the window with thoughts of flying away. The door handle turned and someone slowly opened the door.

"Barnabas?"

"What are you doing up here, Max?" Barnabas snapped, surprised to see her. He was hoping it was Maeve because this time he really needed her. His hunger grew as she came in and closed the door. Her neck caught Barnabas' attention and he slowly moved towards her. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I wondered if there was anything you needed." Max seductively moved towards him. He could hear her heartbeat and smell her fragrance as she stared into his eyes. It would be so easy to seize her into his arms and feast on her life force. He felt himself surrendering to his impulses, walking to the beautiful creature that titillated his urges. Looking into her eyes, he saw a defenseless child wanting a hug. He opened his arms, invited her to enter. Max hypnotized by his magnetism, tilted her head to one side and strolled into his embrace. Barnabas held her tight, opened his month as his fangs protruded.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

At that moment, the heavy wood door to the room swung open and banged against the wall. As Maeve grabbed the gold plated handle and slammed the door shut behind her locking it, she screamed at Barnabas.

"BARNABAS NO! You must stop, NOW!"

"Maeve, stay out of this," Barnabas growled, as his offering stood motionless in his arms. He gazed down at Max's smooth neck and observed the artery pulsating steadily. Feeling as though she was purring to him, he got ready to strike.

"I will not allow this," the slayer demanded breaking his concentration. "Take me to satisfy your 'need'. Now set her free unharmed and we will resolve your problem immediately."

Barnabas hesitated before he set Max on the bed and rushed towards Maeve. Looking into her eyes as his hunger intensified, they surrendered to each other. The pressure of his fangs penetrated her skin while he sucked the blood that flowed smoothly into his mouth. Sensual feelings overwhelm them and they embraced. Sitting on the bed fully aware, Max turned her head and watched.

After what seemed like an eternity to Max, Barnabas released Maeve and kissed her passionately. As they open their eyes, Maeve quietly reminded Barnabas what he had to do next.

"You must convince Max to forget, Barnabas, now." Maeve said, bringing him back to the present. As Barnabas turned to go to Max, Maeve heard a voice in her head.

'_Now is the time for you to step back and not interfere. This does not concern you.'_ Maeve had heard that voice in her head for centuries so she knew what it meant. It continued to instruct her. _'You will be allowed to watch but not interact. Time will stand still for everyone in Collinwood. We will not rush them into realizing their destiny. You have been foretold long ago that this moment would arrive.'_

Meanwhile, Max watched Barnabas intently. "Yes, of course." Barnabas replied to Maeve and turned his attention to the bed where Max sat quietly. He was surprised to see Max looking up at him and following his every move. "Listen to me careful, Max," Barnabas said, sitting down on the squeaky bed, staring into her big green eyes. For a moment, her eyes look very familiar to him, but he ignored the possibility of any similarity to his deceased wife. "You will forget coming into this room and anything you saw here," his voice reverberated, "do you understand?"

"NO!" Max said coherently.

"What's going on here?" Barnabas said as he squinted at her, shocked. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to him. Glaring into her eyes, he reached deep into her subconscious mind and sensed the familiar presence again. A glowing white light flashed into his awareness at that moment then disappeared. Deep within the abyss of her mind, Barnabas spoke silently to her. _'You will listen to my voice and nothing else. You will forget everything you saw and you will leave this room, returning to the others. You will tell them nothing.'_

'_I will tell no one what I learned tonight, father,'_ Max's mind sang out to him.

"What?" Barnabas mutters aloud, jerking his head to look at Maeve. Seeing her eyes closed, Maeve then opened them to look at him. She nodded at him to continue, so Barnabas gazed into Max's eyes again and returned to her subconscious mind. _'Max, can you hear me?'_ Barnabas began to speak to her telepathically.

'_Yes.'_

'_Explain yourself. Why did you call me 'father'?'_

'_Because you are,'_ her subconscious mind revealed.

'_How do you know this?'_

'_I read about you in my mother's journal. She wrote about her experiments on your condition and her life with you from 1967 to 1973. She also mentioned there was only one Barnabas Collins originating from the eighteenth century.'_

'_And who do you think your mother is?'_ Barnabas asked aware that he was not alone but unaware who else was there with them.

'_Dr. Julia Hoffman.'_

Barnabas was stunned. He was married to Julia for a short time between 1971 and 1973 before she died of cancer. However, they never had any children. Remembering Julia did have a journal, he never found it in her belongings.

'_You are wrong, father, you did have a child but mother chose to keep that secret from you,'_ Max's mind corrected his thoughts.

'_WHY? Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense, Max.'_ However, before Barnabas could think further, he started to feel a familiar spinning sensation in which he and Max shared. He realized he is unable to release her from his grasp, knowing now that the 'Powers-to-be' were in control.

Barnabas and Max were aware of everything people said and thought but were unable to interact with others in their vision. Barnabas recognized the kitchen in the Old House. On the wall opposite the doorway, a calendar hung with the date 1972.

_Julia was standing over the kitchen sink, washing dishes and daydreaming, 'That was a wonderful night last night. We made love for hours, but I still can't tell him. What should I do?' she wonders. Just then, Barnabas walked into the kitchen, snuck up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He kissed and nibbled her neck affectionately._

"_How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck and earlobe. Looking over her shoulder, he watched her clean a dish. "What ARE you doing, Julia? Why don't you leave that for Willie? He doesn't mind doing the dishes."_

"_Barnabas, I find domestic work very relaxing. It allows me to think."_

"_What are you thinking about? Last night?" Barnabas chuckled and turned her around to kiss her on the lips. "Could you put that sponge away and show me how much you love me?" Barnabas asked looking at her hand that held a soapy sponge that just jabbed him in the chest._

"_Sorry," Julia replied, placing the sponge in the sink and wiping her hands dry. Kissing him quickly, Julia replied, "I have to go to Wyndcliff today to do some work, Barnabas. I'll only be a few hours." Julia thought how much she hated to lie to him but it was necessary at least for now. She must be sure that her suspicions were correct before making any decisions about his future. "It's necessary for me to take more blood samples also, dear."_

_"Julia, do you really think that is necessary after all this time. It has been so long and I'm still human. Except for an occasional light sensitivity and dizziness, I'm fine."_

_"We can't be too careful about this. We know that Angelique lifted your curse but you have become a vampire in the past by other means. Remember Petofi's hand and Jeb's curse. I have to check your blood for any traces of the virus. Viruses can sit dormant for years before reactivating itself."_

_"But Julia, you said you haven't find anything since we got back from 1840," Barnabas said looking into her beautiful eyes. He was so tired of these blood tests._

"_I still have to go to Wyndcliff, Barnabas. It's very important." Julia walked past him and into the other room, preoccupied with her thoughts._

"_Julia, are you telling me everything?"_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Barnabas and Max felt the familiar spinning sensation again. As their vision cleared, Barnabas recognized the sanitarium, Wyndcliff, and they found themselves in a doctor's office.

_Julia was sitting in front of a desk talking to the doctor. "Are you sure, Sam?" Julia asked, looking over some forms in a folder._

"_Julia, you see the results yourself. The results are positive. I am surprised at your reaction to this news. You should be happier."_

"_Oh Sam," sighed Julia, "I am happy. I am just shocked that this could happen at my age. I am also worried. You know about my condition, don't you?"_

_"Yes, but that should not effect the baby."_

"_No, but I will not be around to raise her." Julia said sadly. "Please Sam, keep this information to yourself. Do not tell anyone about this, especially Barnabas."_

_Appalled, Sam responded, "Julia, you aren't going to keep this from your husband, are you?"_

"_Sam, you much let me handle this **my way**," Julia sighed and thought, 'and what about Barnabas; how will he be able to handle a child if he . . .?' Julia twinged at the thought. _

Barnabas listened to Julia's thoughts and felt his body shaking violently as he realized she knew he was changing even back then. 'Oh Julia, why didn't you tell me?' he sobbed. Wanting time to process everything he heard, Barnabas tried to break his connection with Max. Unsuccessful in his attempt, Barnabas howled in frustration. Max tried to comfort him but he was unaware of her efforts.

_'Both of you must witness more,'_ echoed the voices in their shared consciousness.

_'Who's that?' _he asked the unknown voices in his mind. _'Maeve, are you listening?'_

_'She cannot assist you. This is your blood destiny.'_

_'Who are you? Who gives you the right to hold me against my will?'_ Barnabas felt his anger building. While Max was aware of Barnabas' perplexity, her own curiosity from the experience excited her.

_'You did,' _the voices respond.

'_What about Max? She didn't give her permission.'_

'_Yes when she walked into this room,'_ the voices replied knowing Max wanted to know more.

_'You're the ones who run the 'game', aren't you?'_ Barnabas asked telepathically, realizing he was communicating with the 'Powers-to-be'. There was a long silence before Barnabas was aware of any additional thoughts.

_'We play no games, only present the truth.'_

'_What truth must we know?'_ Barnabas asked but instead of hearing an answer, they felt the familiar spinning sensation and blurry vision, signaling them that the 'game' had started again. Their collective awareness strengthened as they returned to viewing the past.

_It was a dark and gloomy night as a room came into view. Someone was sleeping in bed. With the window open, there was a squeaking noise right before a figure appeared in the darkness and approached the bed. Outstretched hands lunged for the bed then stopped short when a voice spoke up. A woman greeted the mysterious figure by saying she was expecting him. _Barnabas and Max recognized a younger Julia standing in the dark room facing a surprised and angry Barnabas

_Julia moves toward the bed and Barnabas blocked her way with his arm resting on the bedpost._

_"What is it you want?" Barnabas growled._

_"You," Julia replied._

_"I don't know what you mean but it doesn't matter because I am going to kill you, Miss Hoffman." Barnabas grabbed her by the throat and started to strangle her._

_"Dr. Hoffman," she choked, "Dr. Hoffman..."_

_"Dr. Hoffman?" he repeated still holding her throat._

_"Yes, I...I can help you," Julia choked holding the hands that surrounded her throat._

_"Help me?"_

_"Yes, I'll tell you, you don't have to live this life," Julia confessed while choking._

_"You are merely trying to save yourself," Barnabas snapped as he released her throat._

_Holding her throat and grasping for air, she replied, "Would I let myself be in this position if I didn't believe I had something of value for you AND for me?"_

_"But there is no other way of life for me," Barnabas stated matter-of-factly._

_"There is," Julia countered rubbing her neck._

_"It isn't possible," Barnabas disagreed._

_"It wasn't possible 130 plus years ago but it is possible now," Julia assured._

_"How can you be so certain?"_

_"Because I've spent my lifetime studying conditions such as yours."_

_"How could you have done this?" Barnabas remarked in disbelief. "Have there been others like myself?"_

_"No you are the only one I've encountered. That's why you are so important to me. That's why I need you," Julia confessed still rubbing her neck._

_"Need me?" he asked puzzled._

_"By the time I entered medical school I've been fascinated by the relationship of life to death. I believe one is a continuance of the other. That some day they will merge and that life will not terminate. That day is close at hand now, now that I have found you."_

_Barnabas listened intently and then said, "You assume too much. You assume I am interested in your theory."_

_"You can't help but be interested in my theory. You are the only link I know of that spans the two worlds from dead to living. My research has been very long and hopeless up to now. Your condition seems to exist only in legend and story. I had no hope of finding someone like you."_

_"What is this theory of yours?" Barnabas asked._

_"Whole blood is insignificant to sustain you," Julia explained. "That's why you constantly have to replenish your supply."_

_"If I were to permit you, what would you do?" Barnabas asked quite intrigued._

Suddenly, Barnabas and Max were alone. Before they could assimilate the information they observed, Max's life began to flash before their eyes like series of flash cards. From infancy, to adolescence and into adulthood, Barnabas watched his daughter grow up without a mother and father. Max trembled and whimpered as she watched her nightmarish memories come alive. For the first time, she realized some events in her life were actually real and not dreamt.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Max's memories flashed before their eyes, Barnabas and Max watched one materialize. As the scene took shape, they began to notice a woman holding the hand of a toddler as they walked down a residential street toward a public playground.

_Excitedly the little girl asked, "Are we going to the playground, Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Bree, we are going right now. After that, we are going to have lunch in a pleasant café and then I'm going to take you shopping with me," the woman replied as she turned her head so Barnabas and Max could see her face._ They recognized her immediately and anxiously thought,_ 'Maeve!'_

'_Barnabas, I'm confused,'_ Max thought, _'Maeve looks just as she does now. How can that be?'_

'_It's a long story. Let's see if the 'Powers-to-be' will explain it to you.'_ Barnabas thought, as he watched the past unfold before him. Watching Maeve and the young Bree at the playground placed Barnabas in a melancholy mood.

_While Bree ferociously played on the jungle gym, swings, several varieties of slides, and ran around with some of the other children, Maeve called her over. "Let's go have lunch now, Bree."_

"_Oh Mommy, can't I play a little longer. I'm having so much fun."_

"_I know dear, but we have things to do. Come." Maeve held out her hand as Bree begrudgingly followed her. "Come now, dear, don't pout. We'll have fun together." Maeve looked down at her young charge and hoped she was making the right decision._

_At a quaint Italian café, Maeve and Bree enjoyed a delightful spaghetti lunch. Maeve amusingly observed Bree as she assaulted her plate with savage hunger._

"_Slow down, Bree, we have time. Chew every bite." Maeve instructed as she continued to watch the hunger child. "That's good."_

"_Mommy, are we going to live in this town?" Bree asked with a mouth full of spaghetti._

"_Would you like that, dear?"_

"_Oh yes, there are lots of kids here. I can make friends." Bree thought a moment and with a tear in her eye, she said in a weepy voice, "I don't have any friends."_

"_I'm sorry, Bree. My job requires us to move around so we are unable to live in one place for too long."_

"_I don't like your job," Bree said defiantly. "Can't you do something else?" Bree asked as she felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought of her Mommy's job._

"_I'm sorry Bree, but I can't to that." Wishing to cheer the child up, Maeve then offered a solution. "You know, you are getting to the age where next year you'll be going to school." She watched Bree wipe her face. "You like the idea of going to school, don't you?"_

"_Yes," the youngster said slowly. Thinking it over, she smiled and added, "I can play with other kids if we live in one place. Oh, Mommy, I would like that very much." Bree said happy again. She stopped eating and stared into space, thinking about all the various things she could do and the friends she would make._

"_Bree, dear, I would have to leave you here for long periods of time while I work," Maeve replied sadly. Watching the sad face reappear on the child, Maeve offered, "I could look for your daddy. Would you like that?" She watched her young charge nod vigorously smiling from ear to ear._

"_Mommy, do you know him?" she asked excitedly. "Do you know where he is and what he's like?" The young girl stared into Mommy's eyes feeling a sudden sadness overcome her. "Is there something wrong, Mommy?"_

"_No, Bree, I was just thinking." Maeve looked away from the perceptive child and hailed down the waiter. After paying the bill and leaving the café, both were very quiet, observing their own thoughts._

Barnabas and Max continued to observe the pleasant time Maeve and Bree had shopping as the day passed quickly.

_Before anyone realized it, the sun had set. Nervously, Maeve looked down and smiled at Bree who innocently looked up at her. Surveying the street, Maeve noticed a figure walking behind them._

"_Do you remember what I told you to do if I had to work?" Maeve asked._

"_Yes, Mommy," Bree said smiling but her expression changed quickly when she saw Maeve looking over her shoulder. _At that moment, Max started to twitch and Barnabas held her close to him.

"_It is very important that you do it exactly as I taught you," Maeve said trying to stay calm for the child's sake. The girl turned her head in the direction her mother had just looked and saw a figure walking quickly towards them._

"_Mommy, you aren't going to work now, are you?" the girl asked stressfully, looking back at Maeve._

"_Yes, but I want you to promise me not to look, please promise me, Bree," Maeve said firmly, kneeling down to look into the child's eyes. "I don't want you getting nightmares again," Maeve said hurriedly as she watched the figure approaching them swiftly._

"_Mommy, please don't work tonight, I'm scared," Bree started to beg and tugged on Maeve's hand. "Let's run!"_

"_I'm sorry, dear," Maeve sorrowfully replied, "I must take care of this. Now, do as I say, NOW," Maeve said, standing and hurrying the child towards the shop to their left. Bree quickly walked towards the building and stood looking in the window, while the figure leaped into the air at her._

Barnabas and Max watch in horror_ as the vampire leaped for the small child but instantaneously, Maeve stepped in front of its path and swiftly thrust the attacker straight backwards into a lamppost. The stunned vampire got up, growled at the intrusion and attacked Maeve instead._

_As Maeve did battle with the vampire, Barnabas stared at the young girl standing against the wall. Max fixated on Maeve's performance with the vampire. This was the first time she was aware of what Maeve actually did and the realization hit her. Bree turned defiantly and looked at her guardian fighting with this scary person. Watching the destruction of the attacker, she covered her eyes, started to cry and slowly slid down the wall to the cold concrete ground. Placing her head between her knees and folding her arms around her legs, young Bree started humming as she rocked back and forth. _Barnabas felt Max's body tremble in his arms at the same time the child hummed and rocked.

_Maeve ran to the crying child and knelt down. As she held Bree tight in her arms, Maeve quietly cooed to her. Although the child did not understand the words, the soothing voice calmed her._

"_Oh Bree, I am so sorry you are exposed to all this mayhem. I have tried to protect you from this horror every day of your life but sometimes I fail. I promised your mother that I would care for you but I am afraid my responsibilities are preventing me from doing an honorable job. This was the reason I had to give up my own child so long ago." Maeve rocked the child in her arms as she began to fall asleep. "I thought I could make up for all those torturous years I had to just stand back and watch my descendants, never getting involved. I must think of your welfare and do what is best for you. In time, we will meet again and I hope you will forgive me for what I have to do now."_

_As Maeve continued to rock her young charge, Bree fell asleep. Speaking to the sleeping child, Maeve told the story of when her mother was pregnant and attacked by a vampire. The vampire's diseased cells entered her mother's blood stream and mixed with the unborn child. The injuries and lose of blood started the labor causing Maeve's own birth. Her mother died and she, as an infant, was sent to an orphanage. "As you see my sweet child, I am either blessed or cursed, however you look at time. I cannot die as mere mortals do, for my body heals itself. Therefore, I must fulfill my mission in which you cannot be a part of."_

_Maeve kissed Bree's forehead and stood up. As she walked down the street humming, the sounds echo in the distance as Barnabas and Max watched the scene fade._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Time passed for the rest of the world except for the people in Collinwood. Father and daughter sat on the bed holding each other, unable to separate themselves. In their mind's eye, they saw only blackness and Max wondered what was next. They heard each other's thoughts.

'_Max,'_ Barnabas called out.

'_Yes, father?'_ Max replied.

'_I am so sorry I wasn't part of your life.'_

'_Can we stop now, Barnabas?'_ Max felt mentally tired.

'_I don't know. I have no control over this.'_ Barnabas wondered how much time elapsed since they connected. Time always stood still when he bonded this way with Maeve. _'Maeve, are you here with us?'_ Barnabas searched for Maeve's mind. He knew she was still sitting in the room with them, but unsure whether she was witnessing the events he was experiencing with Max.

'_You've experienced this sort of thing before, with Maeve,' _Max thought to Barnabas. _'It seems every time we ask a question, we have another experience.'_ Max started to think about that. If she asked a question, maybe something would happen again. Asking the question, _'What do you think the 'Powers-to-be' meant by Blood Destiny?' _ They were about to find out.

Before Barnabas could venture a guess, the spinning and blurry visions began as they were about to witness another event from someone's past. A huge building came into view and the sign in front read "Wyndcliff".

_Julia was wearing a white lab jacket and standing over a microscope looking at a slide. As she quickly scribbled in a small journal, Julia kept repeating, "I must find out." For several minutes, she exchanged more slides, reexamined previous ones and took notes. Looking at a vial containing red liquid, Julia placed it into a centrifuge and started the machine. While looking in the microscope again, a bell went off and Julia removed the vial. Applying a drop of blood on a clean slide, she smeared and covered it with a thin sheet of clear plastic. Placing the new slide under the microscope, she studied the specimen repeatedly._

'_It keeps coming up the same,' she thought perplexed. 'I see you floating around between those white blood cells. When are you going to attack the neighboring red cells?'_

_Tired and oblivious to the time, Julia placed her head on top of her journal and fell asleep. Only she didn't go to sleep. She was completely aware of her surroundings, feeling the journal under her head and her hands on the tabletop. Something was in the room with her but she was unable to open her eyes or lift her head. Slightly frightened, she tried to confront the intruder._

'_Who's there?' She heard nothing but felt the presence come closer to her. 'What do you want?' Still no answer but she was now aware that the presence was next to her. She felt something touch her shoulder, which immediately calmed her. 'You, you aren't here to hurt me, I know that now. But what do you want?'_

Barnabas and Max watched Julia resting at the lab table. They heard her thoughts and felt her nervousness. Although Julia was unaware of their presence and they were unable to communicate with her, the three had the same vision.

_Julia felt herself drifting out of her body and moving towards the ceiling of the lab room. 'Is this what it feels like to die?' she wondered happily feeling free. A feeling of divine love overwhelmed her and she called out to the presence._

'_Am I dead?'_

'_No, life and death is a continuance.'_

'_What is happening to me? Am I dreaming?'_

'_No, this is real. Look around.'_

_Julia looked around and saw her lab from a bird's eye view. As she observed the room and lab equipment, Julia focused on the lab table and gasped. There at the table she saw her body still and peaceful._

'_Why am I here?'_

'_To learn and know.'_

'_What do I need to know?' Julia asked excitedly. As soon as the question came out of her mind, Julia found she was no longer at Wyndcliff but instead in an unknown location facing a whitish figure. Looking around to see if she can see her own body, Julia noticed pink sparkling lights all around her._

'_What is this?'_

'_Your true essence,' was the answer._

'_Why am I here?'_

'_To see this,' then before her, two blurry figures came into view. One looked like a female and the other Julia couldn't tell. The second figure stood in the shadows and the female walked forwards Julia. The light surrounding the female shined rainbow colors as she approached the surprised Julia._

'_Who are you?' Julia asked the woman. A familiar feeling emanated from this presence and a face took form. It was the face of her mother, but it was not her mother!_

'_Barnabas, that's Maeve,'_ Max's thought screamed out so loud, they thought Julia would hear her.

'_She is THE originator,' the voice assured Julia. 'She will help you when you need it the most and you can trust her with your life. She will care for you and when the time comes, for your child.'_

_Julia was stunned. Knowing what Julia was feeling, the voice explained, 'you have a destiny to fulfill and so does your husband and daughter. They will be taken care of and eventually meet.'_

'_But Barnabas is turning,' Julia paused unaware that the presence knew her thoughts._

'_It's inevitable. It is his destiny as it is your destiny to have this child.'_

'_Who is this woman who will raise my child? I must know,' Julia demanded._

_Voices echoed all around her:_

** '_The originator of your blood line,  
The protector of the offspring and  
The kindred spirit to the sire.'_**

'_You speak in riddles but I still need to know what will happen to my family,' Julia demanded._

'_Your man's destiny will be a hard path to follow and it will have to be his choice when the time comes to confront his blood line.'_

'_Barnabas will meet our child?' Julia gasped. 'He will not be able to care for her.'_

'_They will meet much later. He will have no knowledge of her nor she of him until it is the right time.'_

'_How do I keep this secret? I'm bound to show evidentially. Is it right to keep father and daughter apart?'_

'_Your journal and notes will be stored in a safe place. No one will find them nor be able to read them until the right time approaches. The knowledge set forth by your own hands, in time, will be revealed to the ONE that must know about the blood destiny. In time, you will know what to do about your outer appearance.'_

'_May I see what my daughter will look like?' Julia asked because for some reason she felt this presence could do anything she asked. Without a word spoken, the invisible barrier lifted from her vision. Julia saw two figures watching her nearby. _Barnabas and Max were aware that Julia could see them now. The sound of dogs howled as Barnabas felt his heart beat for the first time in a long time. Max felt her breathing intensify as her real mother walked towards her. Green eyes met brownish-green eyes. Julia reached out to touch her daughter. _'She's beautiful,'_ Julia thought before it all ended.

_POP! CRACK! BANG!_

_Julia jumped off her stool, causing it to fall to the ground. Looking around, Julia saw she was back in her lab with her journal in her hand. 'Was that a dream,' she thought to herself. 'It felt so real. I must not forget what I heard and saw.'_

_After picking up the stool, Julia sat down to hurriedly transcript her experience. _Standing next to the lab table, Max and Barnabas watched Julia. Barnabas tried to reach for her_ as Julia looked up and surveyed the room. Feeling as though someone was watching her, she called out._

"_Barnabas, are you here? Can you hear me? I know you are not my Barnabas of today, but of the future. Please forgive me, my love, but I must do this to protect you and our child. I hope you will understand."_

_Feeling as though her experience was slipping away from her awareness, Julia continued to write feverishly. 'I must get this on paper, for my child and her father,' Julia thought. The scene started to fade._

All of a sudden, Barnabas started to feel a familiar urge sweep upon him at lightning speed. Wanting desperately to disconnect from Max, he pleaded with the 'Powers-to-be'.

'_Please, you must let us go!'_ Barnabas became very anxious and tried to block his urge from his daughter. He tried to use his will against the 'Powers-to-be' to release their bond with each other._ 'Max, let go, I command you,' _Barnabas demanded.

'_No Barnabas, it is time for us to meet our destiny . . . together,'_ Max responded.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'_No, Barnabas, it is time for us to meet our destiny, together.'_ Those words kept echoing in his mind.

'_You don't know what you are saying, Max,'_ Barnabas paused, _'please dear, help me. We must not play this 'game' anymore,'_ Barnabas pleaded. The urge for blood leaped into his chest and his heart started to pound irregularly. "Maeve!" he managed to shout aloud.

Maeve opened her eyes just at the moment Barnabas started to feel the blood lust. She looked at the two on the bed and tried to stand up. It felt like someone or something was holding her down in the chair. Her eyes roamed to the table next to the bed and she saw the clock but the second hand was not moving. Then she heard Barnabas shout for her.

'_Please let me go to them,'_ Maeve pleaded with the 'Powers-to-be'. Trying to reason with them, she added, _'Aren't I part of the blood destiny too?'_ While she waited for an answer, she closed her eyes in hopes of witnessing more between Barnabas and Max.

Thoughts ran through Barnabas' mind. When he first connected to Maeve while playing the "truth or consequence game" months ago, he realized the only way he would get answers from her was to bite her. Could this be the message the 'Powers-to-be' were conveying to him now? The idea of biting his own flesh and blood was repulsing to him. He didn't want Max's fate to be what he had become.

When he accepted Maeve's blood earlier today, his need for blood should not have started again so soon. This puzzled him. Lately, he had been experiencing the effects of his vampirism more frequently with blinding, uncontrollable force. He wondered if it related to Maeve's blood mixing with his blood. Remembering their conversation weeks ago, she did tell him he was changing inside but he never knew how much or in what way. Now he worried what these changes in him were doing and if he bit Max, what would happen to her.

'_Is this what you want me to understand?'_ Barnabas wondered. As though some force waited for him to ask the question, the silence ended.

'_It is time,'_ the voices echoed in their minds, _'for the blood destiny to be completed.'_

Maeve listened to Barnabas' thoughts as he went over reasons for his blood lust intensifying so rapidly over the last few months. It could be true that their blood mixture had caused an adverse effect on him, increasing his lust for more blood. But what would happen to Max AND Barnabas, if Barnabas did bite his daughter? Then Maeve heard the voices echoing in her mind at the same time as Max and Barnabas. _'It is time for the blood destiny to be completed,'_ Maeve's mind shouted out _'NO, not without me. You told me I am also a part of this.'_

Ignoring the muffling sounds of a voice in his head screaming 'NO', Barnabas' fangs elongated and his body acted automatically. As Max voluntarily moved her head to one side, he slowly and meticulously opened his mouth and placed it gently on Max's neck. Surprised by her willingness, he bit into her skin. The blood rushed out of her vein under the intense pressure. He savored her blood and continued to drink, _'but how much'_ he wondered not knowing when to stop.

As Barnabas drank, Max witnessed every detail of his life from the moment he was born, to the wedding proposal with the lovely French woman, Josette du Pres, to the wretched curse by the witch, Angelique Bouchard, his transformation into a vampire and the continuing saga of Barnabas' long blood-tingling and monstrous life. All the people involved in his life flashed before Max including the involvement of Barnabas and Julia Hoffman. The vision of earlier days of Julia's entanglement with Barnabas intrigued Max. She even witnessed the meeting and connection with Maeve over the few months they had been together. With the help of the 'Powers-to-be' through the blood sharing, Max observed Maeve's origin and her connection with Julia. Max's blood raced through her veins and her breathing increased without Barnabas bearing witness to any of these visions.

Maeve sat quietly but quite agitated by the visions Max witnessed. _'I must be with them. Something is wrong with Barnabas,'_ she sensed.

Barnabas felt his strength weakening the more he drew Max's blood. _'There's something wrong, I must stop.'_ Although he tried to stop the flow of blood, nothing worked. He realized that with the removal of Max's blood into him, his blood was entering her through the same veins_. 'NO, I'm going to infect her!'_ It was at that moment Barnabas lost consciousness.

Max was feeling stronger as Barnabas withdrew her blood. She started to feel his weakening state and worried about him. _'He must not die. After all I've been through I will not loose him.'_ At the same moment Barnabas lost consciousness, so did Max. Both of their bodies collapsed on the bed as Barnabas released Max's body and throat. They both fell back lying next to each other.

Maeve opened her eyes and saw the clock's second hand move again. She leaped up and approached the bed. Immediately with both hands, she checked their pulses at the same time. Max's pulse was very weak but Barnabas had no pulse. 'That's understandable, since he is legally dead,' Maeve thought. However, she suddenly realized that she was unable to drop their wrists.

'_You are right, you are part of this,'_ the voices echoed.

'_What must I do?'_ Maeve asked them.

'_Keep holding their wrists and you will complete the "Blood Destiny" that had been set in motion for eons.'_

'_But,'_ Maeve started to think but stopped, realizing the 'Powers-to-be' were gone. She looked down at Max's throat and saw the puncture wounds. Then Maeve looked at Barnabas and tried to reach his mind with hers. She found she couldn't reach him. While holding their wrists, Maeve started to feel a sensation run from Barnabas' arm to hers and through her body to Max. As she looked at Max's neck, the holes started to close up and the bleeding stopped. Max's pulse started to increase and then Maeve felt something she never expected. It was very weak and hardly noticeable but she felt it nevertheless. _'How can that be?'_ she wondered. _'Could it be my imagination?'_

**

* * *

**

At the moment time started again, the people of Collinwood continued to eat their meal unaware time had stopped.

"I wonder if Barnabas is ok," Carolyn asked looking across the table at the empty seats.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," David replied looking down at his wristwatch, "it's only been a few minutes since he went upstairs. What I can't' figure out is why Max and Maeve left the room. I'm sure Barnabas knows how to dress himself."

Roger was moving his food around the plate, not eating. Carolyn scowled and he laughed out loud. "Oh pumpkin, calm down, I'm ok." Roger thought, _'something very familiar is going on around here. Thirty-six years ago our cousin Barnabas Collins arrived from England looking just like our ancestor in the portrait. Now we find out our cousin, who left here thirty years ago, has a son who looks just like the others. Strange, very strange.' _As he ate small bites of food, Roger thought about Maeve and Max, the two strangers in Collinwood. _'I swear I've met Maeve before. She looks just like that nurse from the hospital that cared for Julia those nights I visited her. And Max looks a lot,'_ his mind chews on the idea, _'like Maeve but something else is strange about this woman who works for his son. Something very similar I can't put my finger on. Did it have anything to do with Julia or Barnabas?'_

Anita and William returned to see if they were needed. "Will the others be returning, sir?" Anita asked. Unconsciously, she scratched her neck where the two puncture wounds use to be. That area still itched but she couldn't remember how she got those wounds.

William watched Anita's movements very closely and had his own rambling thoughts about the new strangers in the house. He felt some odd connection to Barnabas but didn't know what it could be. Could it be because William also had an unusual condition of light sensitivity? Since William was born with this problem, he had become accustom to adjusting his career and personal life. Ever since he met Barnabas Collins and shook his hand, William believed something changed inside of him. Maybe it was just his imagination but he began to doubt it. That phone call from his father was peculiar also. What was that all about?

"I believe so, Anita, just keep things ready for when they return," David replied breaking through everyone daydreaming.

"Yes, sir," Anita said and turned towards the kitchen doorway. As William followed her, he looked back over his shoulder at his employer and saw a puzzled look on David's face.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Time was moving very slowly for Maeve. She held both Max and Barnabas' wrists while they lay unconscious on David's bed. As she looked between both of them, Maeve sensed a movement coming from Max. Feeling her pulse beat faster and her eyes twitch, Maeve called out to her.

"Max, can you hear me, dear?" She watched Max's eyes slowly open as she also lifted herself to a sitting position. Max looked down at Barnabas still unconscious then looked at Maeve.

"What happened?" she asked, still groggy. She started to remember her bonding experience with Barnabas. She noticed Maeve was holding her wrist.

"Do you remember anything?" Maeve asked, watching the puzzled look on Max's face as she looked at Barnabas and then at her wrist.

"I am beginning to. It's slowly coming back to me. How is Barnabas?" She looked at his inert body and reached over to touch him. "He's cold. But," she stopped when she touched his other wrist. Max quickly looked at Maeve. She could feel his pulse, however, weak. Was that possible, she wondered.

"Yes, I feel it too." Maeve held up Barnabas' other hand. "I just can't let go of his wrist yet." Max stood up, touched Maeve's hand on her wrist. Instantaneously, Maeve's hand released Max's wrist. Bewildered, Maeve looked at Max then at her other hand holding Barnabas' wrist. She tried to let go of him.

"I still can't let go of him," she said.

Max walked around Maeve to stand next to Barnabas on the bed. Grabbing Maeve's hand that held Barnabas' wrist, Max said to Maeve, "You can let go now."

Maeve's hand released the wrist and dropped to her side. Maeve stared at Max and wondered how she did that. _'Something happened during their bonding that I have to know about,' _she thought._ 'Be patient, all will be understood in due time,'_ the voices said in her mind.

"As soon as I understand it, so will you," Max said as though she read Maeve's thoughts. "But right now, we have other things to worry about."

"Oh?"

"Someone is coming up the stairs to this room and Barnabas is still unconscious." Max walked to the locked door and then looked over her shoulder at Barnabas on the bed. As she unlocked the door, Max took a few steps backwards to stand next to Maeve. They positioned themselves in front of the bed so whoever came in would not see the bed so easily.

"Are you sure? I don't hear anyone coming," Maeve asked.

"Yes, I heard them walking up the staircase and now down the hallway. I even know who it is," Max said looking at Maeve as they stand in the middle of the room facing the door. The handle started to turn and as the door opened, a creaking sound reverberated throughout the second floor.

**

* * *

**

From a Midwest major hub airport, a half-loaded Boeing 737 took off for the East coast destination. One man worried the whole time about events forthcoming. As the huge jet landed at West Bangor Airport, the passengers got ready to disembark. Collecting his duffel bag and jacket, the nervous man left the plane after several hours of agitation. It wasn't from anything external, just his disquiet thoughts.

In the terminal building, the man made his way to a taxi that would take him to the train station. His trip was not complete until he rode the train to his final destination, Collinsport, Maine. As he looked out of the window, the countryside sped by as fast as his thoughts changed from one idea to another. _'What am I going to say to him? Should I tell him the truth? Why did this have to happen?'_ He looks down at his watch and thought time was standing still. _'I know it's my entire fault. When I was young, I wanted to travel, see the world and make money anyway I could. I didn't choose my friends very wisely, though. Greed ran my life, doing and saying whatever I wanted, not caring if I hurt anyone.'_ He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of self-pity. _'But that's what got me in all this mess.'_

"Excuse me sir," the train conductor said interrupting the man's thoughts.

"Yes," the man looked up as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Your stop is coming up next, sir. Can I help you with your baggage?"

"No thanks, I can manage," the man smiled weakly thinking about what the future might hold for him and those he loved. He bent down and pulled out his small duffel bag. Standing up and moving out into the isle, the man walked slowly towards the door of the train car. He grabbed the pole to steady himself as the train slowed down. An announcement over the loudspeaker identified his stop.

"_**Next stop, Collinsport. Thanks for riding with us on the Northeast Railways."**_

The train came to a halt and the man stepped off the train. Placing his bag on the station platform, he reached inside his jacket pocket and nervously pulled out his cigarette pack. Looking down at his shaking hands and pulling out a cigarette, he paused for a moment then placed it in his mouth and lite it. Looking up and down the empty platform, he thought, _'I never believed I'd be back here where it all began.'_

After picking up his duffel bag, the man continued over to the station depot to look for a Collinsport taxi.

**

* * *

**

"Carolyn," Max said, "How nice to see you. Is everything alright?"

As Carolyn walked into the room, she said, "Well everyone is wondering if Barnabas finished dressing and when will all of you return to the brunch?"

"We can go downstairs now," a voice said behind them. Max and Maeve turned to see Barnabas standing and looking quite refreshed. As he walked between the two women, he took Carolyn's arm and smiled, "Shall we go?" Max and Maeve looked at each other and quietly followed.

Everyone sat in their previous seats while Anita and William served the different courses to each person. Barnabas slowly tried each dish and was surprised that he wasn't sick to his stomach. Looking at Max, they made eye contact and smiled. Maeve recognized the bonding effects and felt some satisfaction.

After the meal was over, Roger suggested everyone join in the drawing room for some sherry. As everyone mingled into the room, Barnabas stood by the fireplace, daydreaming of his experience with Max. Lost in thought, he was unaware of everyone gathering around staring at him. A voice broke the silence.

"Maeve, would you close the doors so we can have some privacy," Max asked rather sternly. Maeve stared at her for a moment, wondering where this was leading. Walking over to the double doors, she looked into the empty foyer as she closed the doors.

"Max, what is this all about?" David asked seriously, walking up to stand next to her. He wasn't use to guests giving orders in his own home. "What's come over you? You seem different."

"Oh David," Max said excitedly placing her hands on his chest affectionately. "Barnabas has a very interesting story to tell everyone," she blurred out, "Don't you, Barnabas?" Smiling, she turned to face Barnabas standing near the fire. All eyes fell upon Barnabas, as he stood befuddled by Max's announcement. He swiftly turned to look at Maeve and saw she too was confused by this announcement.

"Excuse me?" Barnabas asked, looking back at Max.

"Barnabas, you have to tell us about your family and your life story. It MUST be such an exciting one, full of love, mystery, tragedy, death and rebirth. Your," she looked around the room at David, Carolyn and Roger, "lineage, so to speak."

"Yes," David said, bewildered and captivated at the same time, "I'd be very interested in knowing more about our English cousins. Your father never talked about them." David helped his father sit on the sofa as he made himself comfortable next to Roger. Carolyn sat on the chair near the fireplace while Maeve stood next to the doors. Before joining the others, Maeve listened if anyone was coming unexpectedly.

"Please don't leave anything out, Barnabas." Max walked closer to him and stood facing him. "Start from the beginning." As she smiled at him, she bent closer and whispered, "It WILL set you free." She walked towards the bar and said, "I'll play hostess and serve everyone some sherry." Looking at David, she asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

The drawing room fell quiet; one could hear a pin drop. Maeve thought, _'What is Max up to?'_ She worried about Barnabas as she sat down. Unnoticed by anyone in the room, the door to the secret staircase behind the far wall opened slightly.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"There are two Collins histories, aren't there Barnabas?" Max commented trying to coach him to begin his story. After handing everyone a sherry glass, she sat down next to David on the sofa.

Barnabas eyed Max suspiciously and then looked around the room at his present–day family members. He remembered a statement Maeve said to him months ago that he needed to trust and tell the truth. Somehow, his life had been leading up to this event and it was NOT to his liking.

"Now tell us the true story about the Collins family as far back as your can remember," Max added as though she read his mind. "Just trust your family, Barnabas. They are good at keeping secrets."

David patiently listened but found Max's comments rather bizarre and out of place. What does SHE know about the Collins' history? Roger, sitting on the other side of David, held his sherry glass, sipping and listening very intently. Many thoughts raced through his mind but he kept quiet. Carolyn watched her cousin stand near the fireplace and observed his nervousness. For some reason, his posture and facial expressions reminded her so much of the Barnabas she knew. A memory started to resurface but stayed just out of reach of her conscious mind. Unconsciously, she rubbed her neck where something happened years ago but couldn't remember what it was.

"Ok Barnabas, they are ready to know the true story of the Collins family," Max said as though she had read everyone's minds.

Barnabas coughed clearing his throat before starting his story.

**

* * *

**

About a half hour after it left the train station, the taxicab drove up and stopped in front of the Collinsport Inn. The driver turned around to his fare and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at the Holiday Inn on the other side of town? It's a much newer Inn, better food and . . ."

"No," the man interrupted, "this is the right place." He looked out the window at the familiar Inn. "I stayed here many years ago and I feel rather nostalgic at the moment." Reaching into his back pocket, the man pulled out money to pay the fare. He told the driver to keep the change as he climbed out of the back seat. As the taxi drove away, the he walked into the Inn to rent a room.

**

* * *

**

Feeling trapped, nervous but somewhat relieved to tell his side of the story, Barnabas began: "There are two Collins histories, one written and the other experienced. The written one is in a large leather bound book that you all have seen, read and know by heart. Some of the information is correct such as names, dates, portraits and events. The parts that are not true were changed to protect a family member and the family's reputation." Barnabas looked into each face and knew they understood the meaning of keeping secrets.

"Excuse me, Barnabas, but how do you know all this?" David asked rather mystified. "Your father grew up in England and knew very little about our American branch."

"No, David," Max interrupted, patting his hand, "Barnabas knows more about the Collins past than anyone alive." She smiled at him and continued, "I know you wonder how I know all this but believe me, after you hear Barnabas' story," Max looked up at Barnabas, smiled and faced David again, "your questions will be answered."

David stared at Max, bewildered how she knew what he was thinking and got a chill. She didn't seem herself and it scared him. His mind raced but he kept his thoughts to himself. He nodded at Barnabas to continue, forgetting Max's hand rested on his own.

_Behind the wall to the secret staircase, a figure left the door cracked in order to listen to what was going on in the drawing room._

Collecting his thoughts, Barnabas sipped his sherry in order to stall. _'Will this day ever end,'_ he wondered. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Barnabas began again.

"The unwritten secrets of the Collins family started back in the last 18th century. It was in the year of our lord, Seventeen Hundred and Ninety Five. The patriarch of the family, Joshua Collins, and his younger brother, Jeremiah Collins, built the estate on the hill so the growing family had a place to live. You see, I . . . remember a wedding was planned for Barnabas Collins and Josette du Pres as soon as she arrived at Collinwood from Martinique."

Carolyn, David and Roger all choked on their sherry when they heard the discrepancy in their family history. "Barnabas, you must be mistaken," David interrupted.

"No, David," Barnabas replied, "the Collins history book had been altered to protect the family from what developed into a family tragedy." He watched their faces relax a bit and then continued his story.

"Barnabas met Josette in Martinique and fell in love with her," he said remembering the events as though they were yesterday. With dreamy eyes, he continued, "After she arrived at the Collins' Mansion, later called the Old House, with her aunt, the Countess Natalie du Pres, her father, Andre du Pres and their servant, Angelique Bouchard, strange and supernatural events started to take place."

As Barnabas described himself in third-person, he told his story, detailing his mysterious strangulation as though it happened to someone else. He also spoke about the inexplicable love affair and marriage of Josette and Jeremiah ending with the duel between uncle and nephew. Other facts surfaced which included the false accusations towards the governess for being a witch, the strange illnesses and death of Sarah and the witch trial. Then, he spoke of the marriage between Barnabas and Angelique, which ended in the discovery of her being the witch who caused all the tragedy of the Collins family.

"When Barnabas learned that his wife, Angelique, was indeed THE witch, he made plans to expose and get rid of her." Barnabas watched the expressions on his cousins' faces as they listened to him. It was then he started to waver in telling the part about his curse. Max gave him a look that meant if he didn't tell them, she would.

"That was the worst day of my life," Barnabas blurted out.

"WHAT?" David, Carolyn and Roger said in unison. Ignoring their confusion, Barnabas continued to tell them about Angelique's curse and his death.

"The words still ring in my head," he said. "She said and I quote, **_'I set a curse on you, Barnabas Collins. You wanted your Josette so much. Well you shall have her, though not in the way you would have chosen. You will never rest, Barnabas, and you will never be able to love anyone for whoever loves you will die. That is my curse, and you will live with it through all eternity!'_** "

Looking away from probing eyes, he continued as fast as he can. His mind relived those final days as he told about his own death and 'resurrection', his mother's, Naomi, discovery and self-inflicted death, his father's final deed to protect the public and the family's reputation by committing him to eternal imprisonment.

"Joshua decided to make up the story that I went to England, never to return. I would have spent eternity in that cursed coffin if it wasn't for . . ." Barnabas hesitated, looking at his ring thinking of his friend, "Willie Loomis." He finished his story at the point where Willie unchained the coffin and came to 'work' for him at the Old House, but felt it best not to divulge any more tragic events he committed during this time.

_The wall leading to the secret staircase closed._ While Max smiled at Barnabas, both he and Maeve sensed a rage from an undetermined source that the others were unaware of as they pondered the finished story.

"BARNABAS," David shouted, "this is an incredible story but do you expect us to believe it's the truth? As a boy, I would have believed it all but . . ." David stopped when a memory of a bat flew into his bedroom window and attacked him. In his mind, he watched his younger-self scream on the floor as Aunt Elizabeth and his father came into the room to comfort him. He told them about a huge bat that flew into the window and attacked him. However, they didn't believe him because the window was locked tight. The scene changed and young David was in the mausoleum locked in the secret room. He saw a coffin, which was also in the basement of the Old House. David gasped as his visions abruptly ended after Max withdrew her hand from his.

"I remember," David said staring into thin air.

"So do I," said Carolyn as she rubbed her neck where two puncture wounds use to be. "It's true." She stared into the fire.

The room was very quiet; the only sound they heard came from the fire, cracking sounds in the hearth. After a few minutes, a loud crash of glass breaking shook everyone out of their reminiscence. David gazed over at his father and saw the sherry glass broken on the floor.

"Father, are you alright?" David noticed Roger's eyes close and his hand very relaxed, dangling off the arm of the sofa. "Father?" David touched Roger's shoulder and shook him. "Father, wake up."

Carolyn swiftly went to Roger's side. She touched his forehead and then held his wrist. Gasping, she cried, "David, he's dead!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_The small 10 year old walked through the woods, crying and calling out, "MOTHER, mother." All around was darkness, shadows in the night and the wind howling. Turning around, he saw a small house in the distance, burning. "HOME," he screamed. "MOTHER, where are you?"_

_"David," a male voice said behind him._

_The boy spun around and saw a dark silhouette with a cloak draped over the shoulders. He could not make out the face but the voice seemed familiar to him. He wondered whose voice it belonged to._

"_David, come here," an arm reached out for him. The young lad stepped back, afraid of this strange shadow in the night. "Come, I must take you home. Everyone has been looking for you."_

"_NO, go away," young David screamed, stepping back against a tree. "GO away, don't touch me." He screeched when the hand grabbed his shoulder. Looking down at it, the boy saw it was white and felt cold._

"_David, no one wants to hurt you, now come with me," the shadow said._

"_NO, NO! I'm waiting for my mother," the boy cried._

"_No David, your mother is dead." The strong hand grabbed the fabric of the jacket and lifted the boy easily into the air. "Now come." Crying and wildly swinging his arms, he hit the strong arm that restricted him and suddenly fell to the ground._

_As he opened his eyes and looked around, the lad sat on a hard wood floor. Leaping to his feet, he recognized his room, his bed, the dresser and the small Tiffany window. Looking closer at the window, a shadow appeared and started to bang on the glass._

"_NO, stay out," screamed the boy. He started to remember something that was just out of reach. "NO, go away!"_

_The window swung open and a huge black bat flew in and circled his head. The lad covered his face and squealed for help. He felt the wind from the huge wings flapping above his head and realized no one was coming to help. He ran to the door and after opening it, he realized there was nothing beyond but blackness. Turning around, young David saw the huge bat changing into a large dark shadow._

"_GO AWAY," he screamed._

"_David," _a voice called out to him repeatedly.

"_NO." He closed his eyes in fear of the approaching figure, felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name called out. "NO," he swung as hard as he could and hit something soft. Hearing a crack, he opened his eyes._

David sat up, looked over to his left, and saw a small, petite figure on the floor. Jumping out of bed, David rushed to Carolyn's side who sat on the floor, holding her face.

"Oh my goodness, Carolyn, I'm so sorry," David said, kneeling down to help his cousin get up. He looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief that he was no longer 10 years old. Still dazed by the experience, David helped Carolyn to his bed.

"David, are you ok?" Carolyn inquired, rubbing her cheek where David had slugged her. She was always concerned about her nephew whenever he had nightmares. Once it was a common occurrence, but he hadn't had them for decades.

"What?" He was still dazed and confused as he looked around his room. Walking over to the window, David hesitated to open it. Touching the knob, he turned it and swung it open quickly. The window hit the wall hard and made both of them jump.

"David, what's wrong?" Turning around to face his older cousin, David sat down next to her to think. What day is it? What happened yesterday that would have given him such a nightmare? The answer was just beyond his reach.

"David," Carolyn called after a few moments of silence. "We need to talk about yesterday. Maybe that's what's bothering you."

"Carolyn, I'm sorry I hit you. I thought you were someone else. I was scared he was going to hurt me."

"Who David; who did you think was after you?" Carolyn asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," David said truly puzzled. "I just saw a large shadowy figure, following me and telling me things, probably lies."

"What lies?" Carolyn asked concerned. There were things in his past that they never told him and she wondered if his dream revealed anything important.

"Carolyn, my dream was so jumbled up," he said and processed to tell her his dream, every detail he could remember. He could actually smell the burning wood as he told the story. When he got to the part of the stranger who sounded familiar, he shuttered from the image in his mind.

"Do you know who that person was?" Carolyn asked trying to steer away from talking about his mother. She remembered Barnabas' story from yesterday, but how much did David? Could that have created David's nightmare?

"No," he said, but he had his suspicious it was obvious to his cousin. Since his mind was still groggy from his experience, he knew eventually he'd remember too. "Why did that mysterious person tell me my mother was dead? Carolyn, what did happen when I was ten?" David's memory of the dream was slowly fading from his mind and he wanted to know all he could while he still remembered some of his dream.

"David, it was just a dream. You don't believe dreams tell you the truth, do you?" Carolyn dreaded this day would come and she would have to tell him about his mother. She had always hoped she would not be the one to reveal the story to him. Besides, she didn't understand it all either.

"I don't know Carolyn. It felt so real and I think I actually experienced both events." David sighed. "I remember Miss Winters telling me that my mother went away and would never come back. I think my dad told me she died." David fell quiet and he stared at the floor. "Also, I vaguely remember being scared to death when a bat came into my room long ago and no one believed me." Then he started to remember Barnabas' story from last night and shivered. As the events of yesterday continued to become clear, he said sadly, "my father is dead."

Carolyn hugged David as he silently wept. They both had a good, long cry. Feeling it was her responsibility to tell David the story about his mother, Carolyn told of her departure from Collinwood. They never speak of it again, but David was grateful that she told him. He felt a closure now that both parents were gone.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Monday morning newspaper revealed shocking news. Sipping his coffee, the man stared at the large black print: **"Collins Enterprises Says Goodbye to CEO's Father"** Then he read the article:

"**_Today, the family will pay homage to Mr. Roger Collins, brother of late Elizabeth Collins  
Stoddard, surviving heir and son David, and niece Carolyn Collins Stoddard Hawkes. Friends  
and family may give their respects to the family between 2 p.m. and 4 p.m. Monday afternoon.  
At dusk, a quiet burial ceremony will be held at the Eagle Hill cemetery."_**

The man finished reading the article and then folded up the newspaper. He grabbed his coat and left the hotel room in a hurry.

**

* * *

**

William Loomis just finished eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. Today will demand great patience and discipline while he performed his duties at Collinwood. As he grabbed his coat and sunglasses, his thoughts were on the article in the paper. He was beginning to understand more but he decided to keep it to himself. Suspecting the truth was different from 'knowing' the truth.

As he exited the cottage, William walked to his car and looked down the path towards the great house. Something was moving on the path, in the shadows of the trees. William loved this cottage in the woods because of all the trees. It gave him freedom to move around outside with considerable protection from the harmful rays of the sun. Having so little light also prevented him from seeing what was approaching from a distance.

The figure moved into the thickness of the trees and out of sight. _'Maybe it was just an animal,'_ William thought. _'It looked almost like a man. No, IT wouldn't have any reason to come here. It's just my imagination.'_ William walked to his car, got in and started the engine. After a few minutes of staring at the trees and looking for the shadowy figure, he drove to Collinwood. As the car turned a bend, a figure came out from behind the trees. The figure looked at the disappearing car and then back at the cottage.

**

* * *

**

Although Anita worked hard cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, her thoughts were on the events of last night. Mr. Roger Collins, dead and lying in a coffin in the drawing room, made her skin crawl. She even had a nightmare, which was still vivid in her mind. She started to remember the details:

'_She and William were at the cottage, enjoying their time together. "I love you," she told William, holding and kissing his face. "I love you too," William replied and kissed her neck. She jumped back and looked at him with a frighten look on her face. "What's wrong, darling?" he asked. "I don't know. It hurt when you touched my neck." "But you love me kissing your neck." She looked away from him and felt a tear roll down her face. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Just then, Anita felt a piercing pain on her neck and cried out. She tried to move but couldn't. Something was holding her from behind and she didn't know what it was. "William, help me." She looked where William was standing a moment ago but he was gone. "William, please help me." Then she heard hideous laughter near her ear and a whisper, "You are all mine." Then the piercing pain started again around her neck and she cried.'_

Anita's eyes were very wet as she remembered her dream. Even her neck throbbed with pain where it did in the dream. All of a sudden, she felt an arm slip around her waist and lips on her neck where she felt the pain. With fear, she swung around forcing her arm to hit the 'individual' across the face, knocking the person off bounce.

"What did you do that for?" William yelled in pain, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Anita said when she saw who it was. "You frightened me." She reached out and slapped his shoulder gently, and snapped, "Don't ever sneak up on me again."

"What's wrong, darling? I thought you love me kissing your neck."

Anita stared at William, listening to words she heard in her dream. This frightened her even more. Can she trust him? She never distrusted him before.

"Anita, are you alright?" William stared deeply into her eyes. "You look like you've seen a monster." Worried, he asked, "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

Anita cried and placed her hands over her face. William went to her and slowly hugged her. She did not resist him this time and continued to cry.

**

* * *

**

He walked through the woods, looking at the Old House in the distance. It's been a long time since he was around these parts and at once, many memories came back to him. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he puffed hard hoping to calm himself. As he continued to walk towards the great house on the hill, he thought about what he was going to do next.

**

* * *

**

"Are you feeling better?" William asked Anita, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, thanks." She looked up into his familiar face and smiled. "I love you William," and then she kissed him.

"I love you too, Anita. I'm sorry I scared you. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare last night and I was thinking about it when you came in. You just frightened me, that's all. I'm okay now."

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"No, I'm not ready to talk about it." She walked over to the sink to continue her cleaning and then looked out the window. It was a beautiful autumn day and she loved to look out this window while she worked. Then she thought of Mr. Collins.

"William, what happened to Mr. Roger? Did he die of old age or was it something else?" She wondered if her nightmare related to Mr. Collins' death. She wasn't afraid of death but something bothered her about this one.

"I don't know sweetie." William had his suspicions too but refused to bother Anita with them. She didn't know everything about him and he was concerned she wouldn't understand. "What else could it be?"

"WILLIAM!" Anita yelled.

"What?" He rushed to her side, next to the sink and looked at her, worried.

Pointing towards the window, she said, "I just saw something out there."

He looked outside and didn't see anything. "What did you see?"

"It, it looked like a man but, but I couldn't see him clearly to know who he was." She looked at William and cried. "I don't even know if it was a man!"

William looked outside and saw that the sun was shining brightly and wondered what she could have seen. He looked to the left and right of the house, and then at the trees. Those trees made good hiding places. He remembered the figure near his cottage and wondered. "Do you want me to go out and look around?" She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want to be alone right now.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Barnabas and Maeve looked at the unconscious woman lying on the bed. They took turns sleeping during the night so one of them could watch over Max. Right after they discovered Roger had died, Max fell into a deep 'sleep'. Barnabas carried her upstairs to a room and they've been watching over her ever since. No one else in the family came to the room to check on them, and they were grateful.

He sat on the bed next to his daughter and looked into her sleeping face. "Max, dear, can you hear me?" He bent over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. She did not stir a muscle. Worried, Barnabas turned and looked at Maeve. "What's the matter with her?" Barnabas asked.

"I don't know, Barnabas. She was acting strange last night. She didn't seem herself."

"What do you mean?" Preoccupied while telling his secret to everyone, he didn't pay too much attention to Max, except her behavior was odd in the beginning.

"She seemed to know more than she should have about your life and," Maeve said as she walked closer to Barnabas. Looking down at Max, she continued, "when she touched David, he remembered things from his past. Then Carolyn remembered something from her past. Max seemed very pleased as if she knew what they were remembering. It was very eerie."

"What made her know so much?" Barnabas asked suspiciously. "Does it have something to do with the, what are they called, 'the 'Powers-to-be'?"

**

* * *

**

'_Where am I?' Max looked around in the darkness. 'What's happening to me? Am I dead?" Max listened but only heard muffled voices in the distance. "Who's out there?" she called out. "Hello?" At first, no one answered her. Then she heard them._

'_Do you remember anything?' the voices asked her. _

_'Who are you?' she asked. _

_'You must remember everything before you return,' the voices told her. _

_Puzzled, she asked, 'Return from where?' _

_'Remember, Max, who you are and where you come from.' The last word she heard was 'learn.' Then the voices were gone. She was alone again._

_Max tried to remember anything before this moment in time. Images started to appear in her mind and she witnessed events that occurred in her past. Then memories returned from the present. She felt strong emotions stirring inside her. She looked down at her body but could not see anything. Memories continued to return, up to the time she and Barnabas broke their bonding._

'_What happened after that,' she wondered. An image started to come into focus and she saw the drawing room of Collinwood. Everyone was sitting around listening to Barnabas tell a story. What was he telling them? She tried to listen but she felt herself very withdrawn from the others. She started to hear voices and then Barnabas' strong baritone voice became clear. She heard him tell his secret, from the beginning, in its entirety. She became very agitated by the thought of not being in control of herself. _

_'You were there,' the voices said, returning. _

_'How? I don't remember this ever happening.' _

_'You were with us,' the voices informed her. _

_'What? You mean you had control over me?' She did not feel comfortable with that idea. _

_'Yes. It had to be that way. The secret had to be told to those who needed to hear it. Your father needed coaching. You would not know what to do or say, so we did it for you.' _

_She did not like the idea of someone else controlling matters for her, so she asked, 'Are you always going to be able to do that?' _

_The last words she heard from the voices were, 'We have always been with you.'_

**

* * *

**

"Barnabas, do you remember what happened to you when you were linked to Max?" Maeve asked, wanting to put the pieces together. This was a critical time for both father and daughter.

"Yes, I believe so." He looked down at Max for a moment and then looked back at Maeve. "Does that have anything to do with what's happening to her now?"

"It could. Would you tell me what happened?" Barnabas looked into Maeve's eyes and knew that if he told her what he remembered, drastic changes were going to happen. So he told Maeve all about his 'joining' experience with his daughter. Maeve remembered some of it too.

As Barnabas finished telling Maeve about his experiences with Max, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Maeve replied. The door swung open as David and Carolyn walked in. Barnabas worried about this moment, not knowing what his family would say or do. After all the excitement last night, people seemed to ignore Barnabas' two-hundred year old secret.

"Good morning," David and Carolyn said politely.

"How is Max feeling this morning," David asked concerned as he looked upon her motionless body on the bed.

"She doesn't look too well," Carolyn interjected.

"We don't know," Maeve said. "She has been sleeping through the night and we haven't talked with her yet." Maeve did not think it was wise to offer too much information after the ear-full they heard last night. Barnabas rose from the bed and stood next to Maeve. He watched David and Carolyn very closely. David scoped out the room avoiding eye contact with Barnabas. "Do you need something?" Maeve asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I do. Did you know about my cousin Barnabas when you met him?" David asked outright. He wanted to know everything and he did not want any more secrets. His words were polite but stern. Maeve knew her secret would have to be told but didn't know when. Maybe it was now. She looked at Barnabas as he looked down at his hands. Realizing she was on her own, she said, "Not at first but soon after I met him, I had my suspicions. We met last year but I felt like I'd known him most of my live."

"But he's a vampire," David snapped, "one of the living dead from the 18th century! How could you be with him?"

"Because, she is a vampire slayer," a voice said from behind them. As they all turned to look, they saw Max climb out of the bed and walk over to David. "She's my ancestor dating back to Barnabas' time." Max looked at everyone's stunned faces and grinned. "I only learned of this recently, David. I did not know I was related to you until after I met Barnabas." Eyes opened wider as David and Carolyn both looked at each other and then at the other three people occupying the room with them. "There is quite a bit of information you need to know," Max started to say.

"MAX," yelled Barnabas startled by this revelation. "Do you think it's wise right after Roger's death?" He walked over the Max and held her arm. Trying to guide her to sit down in a chair, Max pulled away from him to tell more of her story.

"There's nothing wrong with me, father, I'm quit alright." As their mouths dropped opened, the shocked Carolyn and David stared at Max in a quiet stupor. Maeve and Barnabas looked at them.

"I think the both of you should sit down," Barnabas said to Carolyn and David, offering them the bed to sit on. Maeve frowned at Max for being so forthright with sensitive information but she realized the 'Powers-to-be' were behind this outburst.

Max looked at her newly found family and took a deep breath. Finally, she knew the truth about her life, about her parents and all the secrets that have haunted the Collins for over two centuries. Knowing she was a Collins, she felt these people needed to know the truth too. So Max told the story of Maeve's beginnings from what she witnessed while linked with Barnabas and a little help from the 'Powers-to-be'. Learning that Maeve was as old as Barnabas seemed too hard to believe, but David and Carolyn would never forget the last twenty-four hours for as long as they live.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

"It's time sir," William Loomis said to his employer, David and his guests as they stood around Roger Collins' coffin. The drawing room in Collinwood stood very quiet as everyone, including Carolyn, Barnabas, Maeve and Max, reflected on his or her own thoughts. They stood staring at the still body of the man who once ruled the Collins' empire with an iron fist.

"He slapped me across the face once," David reminisced, "and I ran downstairs to this very room into my Aunt Elizabeth's arms. I was so angry in those days because I thought he didn't love me." Those memories brought tears to David's eyes, as Carolyn took his arm for support. "It took me a long time to appreciate him and I don't know if he ever knew it."

"It's ok," Carolyn said, "I think Uncle Roger knew you loved him." David looked down at his cousin and nodded. He heard a cough coming from behind him and turned to see William standing with his chauffeur's hat and coat on ready to go somewhere.

"Yes?" David asked.

"It's time to go, sir," William replied solemnly understanding the need to be patient with the grieving family. "The car is ready and it's time to go to the cemetery." Behind William stood several men who worked at the cannery and knew the family. They walked into the room and lifted the coffin to carry out to the hearse.

The sun had slipped beneath the horizon before they arrived at the Eagle Cemetery. After a short prayer, Roger's coffin lowered into the ground. Barnabas and Maeve stood near a tree watching as others threw sand in the grave. Off to one side behind William and Anita, Barnabas saw a figure standing in the shadows, the face hidden from view. Barnabas felt a sense of familiarity but he dismissed it. Then he made eye contact with his ex-servant's son who was staring at him. Barnabas ignored that too.

As the people started to disperse, Barnabas, Maeve and Max walked back to their car. A hand touched Barnabas' shoulder. Turning around, Barnabas saw William Loomis withdrawing his hand. "Excuse me, sir; I was wondering if I could have a word with you . . . in private." The young man was alone. "It's very important. I have a car and we can take a short ride." Bending closer to Barnabas so only he could hear, William added, "It's about my father." Concerned for Willie, Barnabas looked into the young man's face and wondered what it was about.

"Of course," he said and turned to Maeve and Max excusing himself. Maeve stared at the two men as they walked away. An alarm went off in her head.

Alone in the car with William driving, Barnabas looked out at the countryside. It was very beautiful and he found he was still very much in love with this area. The two men hadn't spoken since they got into the car. After ten minutes, Barnabas asked, "So Mr. Loomis, what did you want to talk to me about? Is there something wrong with your father?"

William scowled at Barnabas but didn't say anything. The car started to speed up so Barnabas asked, "Is it necessary to go so fast, Mr. Loomis?" William still didn't say a word, which convinced Barnabas he was in trouble. _'What did this man want?'_ he worried. The scenery sped by but Barnabas recognized the area and knew where they were headed. The car stopped on top of Widow's Hill. Then he saw it.

"Get out, Mr. Collins," William demanded, holding a gun pointed at his side. Barnabas stared at his abductor but did as he was told. He walked around the car as instructed and stood only a few feet away from the gun pointing at his heart.

"Now will you tell me what this is all about, Mr. Loomis," Barnabas said angrily.

"Oh yes by the end of this night, you will know what this is all about, MR. Collins." William replied through gritted teeth. "I have been waiting for this moment all my life. I will take my time and watch you squirm."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Barnabas calculated the distance between him and the boy's arm. He considered if he could overtake William before a round of bullets went off. Although he knew regular bullets could not harm him, he still didn't want the lad to know that or hurt him. He would find out what this was all about after he got control of the situation.

"I know what you are thinking, Mr. Collins, but don't try it. I'm very fast with this gun and it's special too," William assured.

"Oh? How special can a gun be?" Barnabas raised his eyebrows.

"It has six **silver** bullets aimed at your heart and I can't miss," the confident young man said with an eerie smile.

Barnabas' heart skipped a beat. _'Does Willie's son know about me?'_ Barnabas tried to relax and compose himself before continuing. "You went to a great deal of expense to kill me, Mr. Loomis. Why?"

William's anger elevated and his blood started to boil. "Enough, Mr. Collins! I know what you are and what you did to my father." The gun shook slightly as his anger elevated. "You destroyed my father's life and now you have destroyed mine." William pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Mr. Loomis, William, I assure you I don't know what you are talking about and I did not destroy your father's life." Barnabas had to convince the lad he only met his father recently. "William, I only met your father and mother several months ago," he said. Trying to keep with the story that he was the son of the man who employed Willie Loomis, he made up a white lie. "I looked him up because he worked for my father and I wanted to talk with him. We became very friendly. In fact, I ate dinner with him and your mother in his home just recently. We had a wonderful visit. You could call him and verify it."

"NO, that's not true!" Tears of anger welled up in William's eyes. The thought of this creature spending time with his parents infuriated him. The gun shook furiously until the man regained control of his anger. "You are a liar, my father was you SLAVE. You terrorized him and others around Collinwood."

"WHAT? That's ridiculous. Why would I make your father my slave? How could I do that?" Barnabas felt a touch of anger that Willie would tell anyone about those days. _'No, he couldn't have. I remember, Willie couldn't even tell his wife, Alondra. She didn't know about me until we all held hands and played that 'game' months ago. The boy is testing me, trying to get me to admit what I am.'_ "Let's go back to Collinwood and call your dad. Talk to him and he'll tell you all about our meeting."

William wasn't as patient as he thought. This was taking too long. "No, you aren't going anywhere but to hell, Mr. Collins. After I kill you, I'll throw your body over this cliff and no one will know what happened. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, your body will incinerate."

"Wait," Barnabas yelled, holding up his hand. "At least tell me why you're killing me. I haven't done anything to you. Please, tell me what this is all about."

William stared for a moment into the eyes of the man he believed caused all his problems. Taking a deep breath William relaxed and slightly lowered the gun. "Ok, you want me to tell you what I know. Personally, I was hoping you'd confess but I see you are a coward!" Barnabas frowned at being called a coward and for a moment thought of biting this annoying man, but admired his tenacity. Still aiming the gun precisely at Barnabas' heart, William began his story. He started with, "I know what you are, Mr. Barnabas Collins. You're a diseased creature and you infected my father."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Maeve stared at the two men as they walked away. An alarm went off in her head. As she turned around to open the car door, she heard her name being called out. Turning back to face the person calling her, she was surprised to see Willie Loomis.

She turned to Max, drew her closer to her side, introduced her to Willie as Barnabas's friend, and William's father. They shook hands and smiled to each other. As Maeve watched them, it looked like two friends meeting again after a long absence. Someone or thing was manipulating events and her instincts told her the big one was on its way and soon.

"Willie, what are you doing here?" Maeve asked, as the two finished their handshaking. There was urgency to his tone as he turned to tell her.

"Maeve, we've gotta hurry. Barnabas and my son are in danger." Looking over her shoulder, he continued, "Can we use yer car? We gotta hurry!" Before answering any more questions, Willie shoved Maeve to the car and started to open the door.

"I'm going too," Max said sternly. She climbed into the back seat and locked the door before Willie could object.

"It's no use, Willie, she's made up her mind and I'm afraid she is as stubborn as her father." When seeing Willie's inquisitive look, she added, "Barnabas. Come, let's go. I'll explain while we drive." She ran around to the driver's side and Willie climbed into the passenger seat. Before getting in, she asked, "Do you know where we are going?"

**

* * *

**

"I was born with this disease and no one, not even the doctors, knew what it was or how I got it," William Loomis started telling his tale. The gun full of silver bullets still aimed at Barnabas' heart. "They said I had a rare blood disease that wouldn't allow me to tolerate the sun. For the first few years, my parents took me to doctors who administered multiple blood tests, undergone various experiments cleansing my blood, and using experimental drugs. The doctors hoped their experimentations would discover what was wrong and how to correct it."

"I grew up without friends. Since I couldn't attend public school, I had to be taught at home. We couldn't afford a governess like the rich folks so my mother had the fortitude to teach me. She was a good teacher, requiring I learn everything other kids learned in public school. I grew up loving the library. The library stayed open late so I spent many hours every night doing research. I developed an obsession concerning my disease and channeled all my energy into investigating it."

"That's when I discovered some very interesting tidbits from the historical newspapers." Barnabas watched the gun steadily aimed at his chest while he concentrated on the lad's story. His eyebrows rose when he heard "historical newspapers. William uncocked the hammer.

"Yes, I see that interests you too, Mr. Collins," William remarked, observing Barnabas' response. "I found some intriguing facts about the lives of the Collins family dating back two centuries. I couldn't imagine any information dating back that far having anything to do with my problems until I read the stories of several women murdered in the late 18th century. It wasn't the murders that caught my attention, Mr. Collins. It was the way they were **killed**."

**

* * *

**

As Maeve drove aimlessly around Collinsport, she asked Willie, "Where are we going, Willie. I need some direction." Max sat quietly listening to the conversation in the car and in her head.

Willie looked out the window chewing on his lower lip. "I don't know. I've been tryin' to figure out why I feel my son wants to harm Barnabas," he paused thinking about the consequences if Barnabas got his hands on his son first. "What if Barnabas," he stopped again afraid to say the words. "We gotta find them." Willie started to mutter as Maeve kept driving.

To help Willie concentrate, she decided to tell him about coming to Maine and meeting Max. _'Maybe that would help us find some direction,' _she thought. So Willie heard the entire story of their meeting Barnabas' daughter.

**

* * *

**

"The historical library contained many old newspaper articles from 1795 when several unsolved murders were committed. The unusual way they died was from puncture wounds on their necks and all their blood drained from their bodies. Some of the reporters concluded witchcraft, satanic rituals or even animal attacks. As I continued to read, I found articles of a publicized witch trial of a governess accused to witchcraft. Normally, I would have skipped those articles, but this one caught my eye."

Barnabas looked down at his hands and fiddled with his ring. William noticed his reaction and smirked. "You remember that, don't you, Mr. Collins?" he laughed. Barnabas jerked his head to look at the man and released a soft growl then repressed it. "Yes, I can tell you do," William laughed triumphantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Barnabas replied and looked down again.

"Oh I think you do. I read about that trial and it related to the Collins family. This governess was none other than the one they hired to teach their nine year old daughter, Sarah Collins, your sister I assume." Barnabas cringed when he heard his beloved sister's name spoken by the man intended on killing him. He was ready to strike when William mentioned the name Nathan Forbes.

"Ah, I see you recognize that name, Mr. Collins. I was in the library basement when I found a journal under a loose floorboard. It wasn't a library book but something very old written by Lieutenant Nathan Forbes," William paused to watch Barnabas' reactions. "You see, I did some checking around. The library used to be the prison during the 1700's. Lieutenant Forbes was in prison because he confessed to perjury during the witch trial of the Collins' governess. He wrote in his journal that Barnabas Collins, a monster from hell doing the devil's work, attacked him but he couldn't tell anyone. You had some sort of power over . . ."

"It wasn't me," Barnabas interrupted through gritted teeth.

Ignoring the remark, William continued, ". . . him which forced him to remain silent. He felt compelled to write it down and hoped one day someone would find it so they'd know all about you. He wrote that you were the strangler who murdered those women, and that you had some sort of power over him. He hid the book in the floorboard of his cell. The book was never found until I got my hands on it."

"That proves nothing," Barnabas said softly.

"I didn't think so either until much later."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

"Hmm," Willie said after hearing the story how Barnabas and Maeve met Max. Turning around in the passenger's seat to look at Max in the back, Willie asked, "So, young lady, how do ya feel about meetin' yer dad and knowin' what he is?" Max didn't answer, instead stared out of the front window beyond the dashboard. Willie looked at Maeve as she looked through the rearview mirror.

Concerned, Maeve asked, "Max, dear, are you alright?" She didn't get an answer so she pulled the car over to the side. Parking the car, then turning around to look at Max, Maeve and Willie stared at the woman who looked like she wasn't present. "MAX!" yelled Maeve.

Still staring out of the front window, Max said, "I know where they are and you don't have much time," Max pointed between her companions, "Follow this road up to the top and I . . . we may prevent what might happen." Willie stared nervously at her before he turned around to look up the hill.

"Of course!" Willie exclaimed, "They're at Widow's Hill. Hurry, Maeve, we gotta rush like Max says!"

* * *

"So, you still deny what you are, Mr. Collins?" William asked fiercely, shaking the gun and aiming at Barnabas' heart.

"Yes of course," Barnabas said slowly, in a soft tone, trying to reason with the highly excitable man. "That's an interesting story but it still doesn't prove I'm that man. It would mean I was over 200 years old. That makes no sense. No one can live that long." Trying to make the lad feel guilty, Barnabas explained, "If you kill me, you will be a murderer. Do you want that on your conscience? How will your father and mother feel?"

"But I wouldn't be killing a man. I'll be doing what my father should have done that first day he let you out of your coffin!" William stressed. Barnabas glared at him and growled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Barnabas snapped.

"You tell others it was your father who arrived in 1967 from England. I say it was you, the same Barnabas Collins from the 18th century," William sneered.

"That's absurd," Barnabas snapped impatiently.

"Is it? Let me tell you what else I learned. I read articles in the 1967 newspapers about cattle found dead, drained of blood and no clues," William added to his evidence. "Then I read articles about women attacked the same way the women were in the last 18th century. A local Collinsport girl, Maggie Evans, kidnapped and presumed dead, made the headlines in 1967. I believe you had something to do with that too and you involved my father," William protested. "I read an article that Maggie mysteriously turned up and no one found out what happened. Then I read an article about my father accused of kidnapping Ms Evans and a deputy guarding the Evans' cottage shot him five times in the back. Fortunately, he survived and then sent to Wyndcliff Sanitarium."

As an afterthought, William said, "Dr. Julia Hoffman ran that sanitarium and she was your friend, as I recall. Did she know what you were?" He looked down thinking, then said, "Hmm, she was a doctor." Sensing movement, William jerked himself out of his revelation and focused on his target again. He noticed his carelessness allowed Barnabas to take a few steps forward. "Stop right there," he demanded and placed both hands on his weapon.

"This still doesn't prove anything. You just want to blame me for all your troubles," Barnabas said unconvincingly.

Wanting to end this discussion, William confessed, "I heard the whole story from your lips. Yesterday, I was standing behind the door of the secret staircase in the drawing room, listening to your confession," William's voice elevated. "I heard everything. My father let you out of your coffin and then you took control of him. After that, you made him your slave," William yelled shaking the gun at Barnabas.

William and Barnabas stared at each other for several minutes. Time seemed frozen for both men, both calculating their next move. Then William cocked the hammer, aimed and said, "Now it's finally time to rid the world of a monster.

Maeve had just stopped and parked the car when Willie jumped out of the passenger's side. They ran towards the two men and then saw William Loomis pointing a pistol at Barnabas, ready to fire it.

Barnabas watched William take careful aim and knew he had to act immediately. "NO," he screamed and leaped into the air at his attacker. William was true to his word. He released the trigger rapidly six times, emptying the pistol faster than the target could reach him. Barnabas fell to the ground.

"NO!" A hand grabbed William's hand and pulled the pistol from his grip. There was no resistance as the stunned man stood looking at the still figure lying at his feet. "What have ya done?" yelled his father. William turned to look into the face of the man he loved and trusted.

"I did this for you, father," William said tearfully, pointing at Barnabas' body. His mind was whirling.

Dropping the gun on the ground, Willie grabbed his son and pulled him into an embrace. Meanwhile, Maeve ran to Barnabas and turned him on his back. She checked him and then turned to stare at Max. Standing up and approaching her, she demanded, "What's the meaning of this, Max?" Maeve said sternly. "I just check him and he isn't destroyed."

"WHAT?" Willie and his son screamed in unison. "That's impossible," cried William, "those were silver bullets!"

Maeve continued to stare at Max as Willie went over to Barnabas' body. Willie placed a hand on Barnabas' chest and pulled back quickly. "It can't be … it's impossible," Willie jumped up. "Barnabas has a heart beat!"

At that exact moment, the vampire's eyes opened. Sitting and then standing up, Barnabas looked around. Remembering what happened, his anger elevated. He saw William staring at him and started to lung for him. With all his strength, Willie held him back. "NO, Barnabas, wait," Willie cried. Barnabas stopped. He noticed Willie and the others for the first time. Then he looked down at his chest, examining his body for any wounds. When he didn't find any, Barnabas looked up at the others confused.

"What's the meaning of this? He shot me six times. I heard the shoots and felt the impact," Barnabas agitatedly exclaimed. Willie stared and shook his head not understanding either. Then they all looked at Max.

Max walked up next to William and picked up the pistol where it had been dropped earlier. Opening the chamber, she emptied six silver bullets into her outstretched hand. They looked at the bullets and then at her.

"Max, what's going on?" Barnabas asked disoriented.

Beginning to understand, Maeve moved closer to Max and said, "I've been at this a long time. You've always been with me, guiding me to my destiny. The pieces are starting to fit together and now we are all here." Maeve spoke to the 'Powers-to-be' but she meant for her companions to hear and know also. "You are channeling through Max and using her to complete this blood destiny. You are controlling the events so everyone can come together and finish this. What's next?" They all waited.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Perplexed, William and his father stood watching Barnabas and Maeve question the 'Powers-to-be', through Max. "What do you want us to do now?" they asked. Father and son thought it peculiar for two people to be able to ask the same question at the same time. It was as if they were one person, in two bodies. Then Willie remembered his experience with them during the 'game' months ago_. 'Of course,'_ he thought, _'they are kindred spirits.'_

Max smiled and then spoke but it was not her voice. This frightened William who grabbed his father's arm. Willie patted his son's hand trying to comfort him but also felt spooked.

"_Your questions will be answered in due time,"_ the voices echoed, as Max's head turned to each of them, looking into their faces. Looking at Maeve, the voices urged her to continue. _"You've been at this the longest so you know what has to be done."_ Maeve agreed so she told them all to join hands.

William became perturbed at the suggestion and said, "Wait a minute. I'm not going to stay here any long and listen to this." He looked at Barnabas and screamed, "I don't know how you escaped those bullets but I promise you, I will kill you, vampire!" As William began to leave, he discovered he could not advance further than a few feet away from Barnabas. Neither man liked the idea that they were so close but Barnabas was beginning to understand. "Why can't I move?" William yelled.

"The 'Powers-to-be' want us to play the 'game'," Barnabas suggested. William gave his enemy a puzzled look, and then looked at Max.

Maeve explained the 'game' to William as Barnabas stood closer to Max. He looked into her eyes and noticed a light flashing at him. He recognized that light and worried about Max_. "She's ok and present,"_ the voices said to him quietly. "It's ok, father," Max's voice spoke to him. "They have my permission to finish this journey we are on. Please cooperate so we can finish this and move on." Barnabas smiled at his daughter and then noticed the presence had returned_. "Are you ready, Mr. Collins?"_ the voices impassively asked.

Barnabas turned and looked at the others. William stood close to his father, angrily watching him. Barnabas walked up to William and said, "You wanted to understand why this happened to you. Here is your opportunity to know the truth." He could feel the lad relax in his presence but knew he remained on guard.

"_Come,"_ the voices ordered, _"Barnabas, stand next to William, with his father on his other side. Maeve, stand next to Willie."_ Max walked up to Barnabas and took his hand. Barnabas grabbed William's hand, making the young man jump. William found he couldn't release the hand of the man he wanted dead. His father took his other hand and then held Maeve's hand. After Max took Maeve's hand, they heard, _"The circle is complete. The blood destiny can be fulfilled!"_

Scared, William shouted, "Why must I hold his hand? He'll kill me after what I tried to do to him." He looked into Max's eyes but received no response. So he looked at his father and noticed his eyes were closed. After looking around the circle, he noticed everyone had closed his or her eyes.

All of a sudden, the wind stopped blowing, the crickets fell silent and the ocean waves hitting the rocks below the cliffs were quiet. William could not hear a sound except for his breathing. Horrified and not knowing what else to do, he also closed his eyes.

Time seemed to stand still as they felt a spinning sensation. Feeling a chill, William wondered what was coming next. Then he heard the voices echoing in his mind_. 'What do you want to know?'_ He recognized the voices as the same that spoke through Max.

William heard the words, '_This is your opportunity to know the truth,'_ which were spoken in his adversary voice. '_He is not your enemy,'_ the voices replied to William's thoughts.

Resisting no long, William asked, '_What happened to my father?'_ So William Loomis experienced the same spinning sensations and visions everyone witnessed while involved in the 'game'. Barnabas' tragic story flashed before everyone's eyes, new only to William. Although he knew what Barnabas was, he never knew why. This time the 'game' allowed William to **'be'** Barnabas, making the same mistakes, feeling the same horrors, dreading the life he was destined to live. William even felt as though he was in the coffin for decades when the lid finally opened. Going through the same emotions Barnabas originally felt, he began to understand what happened to his father. No one knew how much time passed as William lived Barnabas' life. The visions ended when his father married his mother.

'_What can be done to eliminate my disease?'_ William's mind asked realizing questions kept the 'game' moving. He wanted to know everything. This time he didn't see or hear anything. Instead, he felt a piercing pain in his wrist, realizing Barnabas had just bitten him. _'NO!'_ his thoughts screamed. _'How could you betray me?'_ he yelled. _'You have not been betrayed,'_ were the only words he heard as his vision blurred and almost fainted from the pain.

Barnabas watched his entire life lived again but as a third party. He knew William was experiencing it this time. His heart pounded faster when he heard William ask, _'What can be done to eliminate my disease?'_ Barnabas felt deep anguish and responsibility for all of the lad's pain and suffering. Then, unconsciously and automatically, he lifted William's hand and bit it.

The blood squirted down his throat, mixing and returning to William's veins. The same thing was happening as it did with Max. They were sharing liquids but this time Barnabas felt the 'virus' leave his body and enter William's body. _'NO'_ his thoughts rang through the collective consciousness.

Everyone knew what happened. Barnabas tried to break his hold of William's wrist without success. He also heard William scream out, _'How could you betray me?' _knowing he meant the 'Powers-to-be'. The pain shared between William and Barnabas was stifling, almost causing both men to pass out. The only thing sustaining them were the others' energies flowing through their bodies. Time seemed motionless as they stood watching the horrors of the 'virus' traveling between both bodies. A mutation developed within the structure of the virus as it overtook the red and white blood cells of both men. They were transforming inside and they could not stop what was happening to them. The changes from within were permanent.

As they became aware of their environment, sounds could again be heard. The birds sang to the new morning and the heat of the sun shined on their skins. Everyone's eyes opened and looked around the circle. Max's head was down as everyone looked at her for guidance. As she lifted her head, the sparkle in her eyes no longer flickered. As she looked around, she said, "They are gone."

"Barnabas," Willie screamed, "The sun, it's shining on ya and William!" Everyone looked at them as the sun's rays touched their bodies and they were not affected. "Does this mean ya cured? The both of ya?" Willie asked excitedly. They all stared at Max again.

Maeve was the first to test their connection. She easily let go of Max's and Willie's hands and walked over to stand in front of Barnabas and William. She placed each of her hands on the chest of Barnabas and William.

"It's over, Barnabas, we have fulfilled our destiny." She looked at William. "You were our last link to make the blood destiny complete. You could not have been cured without Barnabas and he could not have been without you." She hugged William and whispered to him, "Could you ever forgive him?" Backing away from him, she looked into his eyes and wondered what the young man would do next.

"You mean my disease has been cured because," William glanced at Barnabas through new eyes, "he bit me? That's all that was necessary?"

Willie stepped forward and looked at his son. "I'm sorry, William, I couldn't tell ya about this."

Before Willie could say anymore, William hugged him and said in his ears, "I finally understand, dad, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Maeve walked over to Barnabas and said, "Now we can live the rest of our lives as normal people do."

"You mean we'll grow old and die?" Barnabas eagerly asked.

"Yes, we are normal in every way. We can grow old, get sick, and die," Maeve smiled. She took his hands and placed them on top of her stomach. Then she placed her own hands on top of his. She smiled and added, "We can also make life since we are now starting where we left off." Barnabas looked down at his hands, then into her eyes and his eyebrows rose.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As the sun continued to rise over the horizon, it created a magnificent rainbow across the Atlantic Ocean. From the white, blue, yellow and pink color-spectrums floated four beings, unseen by the others. Hovering above the rocks at the edge of Widow's Hill, a 'discussion' took place, telepathically.

'_You kept your promise and I'm beholden to you,' the yellow light flickered as though speaking. 'After two centuries, my daughter will be able to live out her life as a normal person. She deserves it after all the violence and loneliness she's endured.'_

'_I too am indebted to you,' the blue light added. 'Now that his curse is finally lifted, my son can find happiness once again. He now has his own family.'_

_'I don't know how to thank you. My husband and daughter now have each other,' the pink light glowed into an outline of Julia Hoffman. 'Will I ever be able to see them again?'_

'_We heard your prayers on those dark nights,' the white light responded to the shining light-beings. 'You will all be able to see them at anytime, through the light of the darkness. They will only see the rainbow but feel your presence. Now their destinies are up to them, to go forth and make something of their own lives.'_

As suddenly as it appeared, the rainbow disappeared.

**

* * *

**

As they drove back to Collinwood, they talked about whether to keep this event a secret. They decided to tell those they loved the most about their blood destiny, to end the pain and suffering, to start anew.

At first, William Loomis was nervous about sharing this with Anita. He loved her and didn't want to keep this secret from the woman he wanted to marry, not like his father kept the most important secret from his own family. So he decided that if Anita loved him and wanted to be with him and have a family of their own, she would accept him, warts and all. William learned one thing, that secrets could be dangerous. It worked out better than he expected. Anita accepted the news and was thankful she wasn't going crazy. As part of the family, she vowed never to tell anyone, not even her grandmother. It took some time but William eventually warmed up to Barnabas. Their relationship was like surrogate father and son, a relief to Willie and Alondra.

Willie Loomis called his wife and bought her a one-way ticket to Collinwood. After filling her in on the recent events, they stayed to help their son adjust to marriage. Since William and Anita wanted to continue their employment with the Collins, David Collins offered Willie and Alondra a cottage to live in. After long deliberation, they accepted, moving all their belongings from the Midwest back to Maine. David offered Willie a job to manage Collinwood while David handled Collins Enterprises. Willie accepted as long as he could also help Barnabas fix up the Old House. There were no arguments there.

Max continued to work for David Collins at the Collins' publishing house, and in her spare time, wrote a series of best-selling novels based on her life. No one, other than the family, knew her novels, "Behind the Dark Shadows", were based on truth, her life. Who believed in vampires and witches anyway? Alondra became her Muse.

Slowly, both David and Carolyn warmed up to the idea that their original ancestor, Barnabas Collins, continued to live among them. Learning of David's secret investigation, Max helped him look for his missing child. Knowing how it felt not to grow up with a family, Max dedicated her spare time on David quest, helping him look for the child he never met, which sealed a special bond between them.

The two hundred year old couple, Barnabas and Maeve, happily settled in at the Old House. Relieved not to be a full time vampire slayer, Maeve settled in to being the wife of Barnabas Collins and mother to their children. For the first time, they became parents and their first child they named Sarah M. Collins.

"_Behind every shadow is a spark of light."_


End file.
